Realidades y Fantasías
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Historia renovada de Anillo de Compromiso escrita en Noviembre del 2013.Teresa Lisbon a encontrado alguien con quien ser feliz ¿Podrá Jane dejar atrás su venganza y luchar por Teresa? Sucesos inesperados que impiden ser felices a Jane y Lisbon, incluido el asunto RJ. Pasar y leerlo. Todo el JISBON QUE BRUNO NO NOS DA.
1. Rutina

**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente no es mía; fue creada por Bruno Heller, le pertenece a Warner Bros y es transmitida por la CBS. Pero este Fan Fic es MIO. Derechos reservados de la autora Lupis Sanz.

**A/N:**Esta historia es la nueva versión de Anillo de Compromiso, que cambio su nombre a Realidades y Fantasías. Como les había mencionado fusionare varios capítulos en uno y esta historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Teresa Lisbon. Me costó un poco volver a tomar las riendas de este Fic, pero para mí es una joya y como tal intentare escribirla cuidadosamente. Por cierto este historia la escribí desde Noviembre y no es una réplica o imitación de lo que ocurre en la serie (6*16 "Violets")

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.  
**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 1: RUTINA**

Salí del elevador y eche un vistazo alrededor; todo estaba igual, la misma rutina de siempre; Van Pelt tras el ordenador y Rigsby cotilleando con Cho, pero mi vista se detuvo al ver el sillón vacío, di un suspiro de cansancio; ¿Qué problemas esta o estará ocasionando Jane?, antes de poder llegar a mi oficina Rigsby me intercepto y comenzó el sermón.

-Jefa tenemos un nuevo caso en Oakland California, posible robo que salió mal, aunque todo indica que la víctima fue apuñalada más de 3 veces.

-Tú, Cho y Van Pelt adelántense a la escena del crimen, cuando localice en donde se ha metido Jane los alcanzare.

Saque el móvil con la esperanza de que tuviera un mensaje o llamada perdida de parte de mi consultor pero el resultado era siempre el mismo; nada. Marque el número y espere unos segundos.

-Hola Lisbon ¿Caso nuevo?

-Jane ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Eh… Digamos que tuve hacer unas compras de vital importancia.

-¿Vital importancia?, podrías ser mas especifico.- cada vez me sentía más confundida.

-Sí, fui a comprar fruta para los chicos y te traje fresas

Alce la vista y me sobresalte un poco; ahí se hallaba en el marco de la puerta de mi despacho,tan concentrada estaba en la llamada que no me había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba parado frente a mí.

-Pensé que te habías ido con lo demás ¿Por qué te has quedado? – me dijo en un tono casual y despreocupado.

-No podía irme sin saber en dónde te encontrabas y los posibles problemas que podrías ocasionar.

-Para poder mentir a los demás primero que nada debes convencerte a ti misma- me dijo dedicando una de esas sonrisas que a veces me hacían rabiar pero otras me hacían sonreír a mí también.

-El detective Nick Amaro vendrá y debo entregarle algunos documentos- confesé con un poco de pena y sentí como el rojo se encendía en mis mejillas.

El B.I.C había trabajado en conjunto con el F.B.I, tratando de limar las asperezas; el enlace fue por medio de un detective llamado Nick Amaro digamos que este agente era distinto; es decir no era frívolo ni burlón era totalmente lo contrario; una excelente persona dedicada a su trabajo, muy respetuoso y atento sobre todo conmigo, podría decirse que yo me sentía muy alagada porque un hombre me dedicara un poco de atención, jamás pensé que yo fuera de esas personas que necesitan que otros alaguen sus cualidades para poder darse que están ahí, no podía negarlo la compañía de Nick llenaba un poco el vacío que la frialdad de Patrick provocaba en mí.

-Si eso suponía.- Su rostro se había vuelto un poco más serio.

-Le diré a Cho que se presente como responsable del equipo.-Anote en un papel la dirección de la escena del crimen y se lo entregue.-Por favor no causes muchos problemas ¿Si?

-Sabes que la figura de la ley aquí eres tú.

Le puse mala cara y agregue –Bueno recuerda que Cho no es igual que yo.

Me sonrió ampliamente y al salir de la oficina me dijo. –Disfruta tu cita.

No tuve tiempo de reclamarle nada, pues salió prácticamente corriendo de la oficina, no tuve otra opción más que reír un poco, aun me costaba trabajo aceptar el gran efecto que Jane producía en mí. Me concentre en los expedientes del caso, no tardo mucho tiempo y el apareció.

-Hola Teresa, veo que estas algo ocupada, no te quito mucho tiempo solo vengo por los últimos informes del caso- El también sonría pero su sonrisa no se compara en nada con la de Patrick.

Le entregue el folder amarillo en sus manos, lo mire a los ojos y dije.- Me alegro de haber conocido a una persona como tú, ojala algún día podamos volver a coincidir.- Mi voz de llevaba algunos matices de nostalgia.

-Pues eso será muy fácil.-Se sonrojo un poco.-Me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?, no como compañeros si no como amigos.-

-Por el momento la brigada tiene un caso en puerta, pero claro que me gustaría solo hay que ponernos de acuerdo.- al parecer mis ojos se iluminaron un poco y los del también.

Los chicos llegaron cansados y fastidiados, Rigsby me conto que Patrick encontró al culpable en la misma escena del crimen, resulto ser una señora de 70 años, aunque parecía increíble era cierto, la mujer mato a su propio nieto para evitar que este se casara con una chica afroamericana. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la locura? Los asesinos pueden ser hasta las personas que te rodean, eso me dio un poco de escalofríos; que tus propios familiares fueran capaces hacerte daño…

Mi teléfono sonó e inmediatamente identifique el númeroque se mostraba en la pequeña pantalla, automáticamente se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola Nick en que puedo ayudarte.

-A veces suelo ser un poco impaciente pero… me entere que la brigada atrapo al asesino hoy mismo en la escena del crimen, cada vez nos superan un poco más, su agilidad es increíble.

-Sabes que más que nada es por Jane.

-¿Entonces estás libre esta noche?

-Supongo que si.-En el fondo me sentía muy contenta de que Nick fuera tan insistente, eso me daba muchas esperanzas e ilusiones que creí pérdidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esa no fue la única inusual noche en la que tome café hubo muchas más rompiendo así la aburrida rutina en la que me encontraba; esperanzada de que algún día Patrick decidiera terminar su estúpida venganza y darse cuenta del gran amor que le tengo desde hace años, pero en el fondo sabía que eso solo pasaría en mis sueños, ya era hora de darme otra oportunidad con alguien que realmente me ofreciera lo que buscaba; una seguridad emocional y un poco de amor.


	2. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Después de todo agradezco al cielo que le pertenezca a Bruno, solo él hace cosas tan románticas y hermosas a la vez. Como dato curioso la parte en donde Patrick besa a Lisbon ya la vi 30 veces en tan solo un día.

**A/N:** En este fic me enfrento a un gran reto, pues en la serie se ha dado el Jisbon, pero lamentablemente tendremos que esperar hasta Enero para ver a Jane y a Lisbon… Les tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas y emociones pendientes, tratare de tomar un rumbo distinto al de la serie, para no aburrirlos.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 2: DECISIONES.**

El día acabo sin ninguna anomalía, todo seguía su curso, como era costumbre Jane había utilizado sus afinadas habilidades y con un plan algo elaborado logramos capturar al culpable. Los demás chicos ya habían salido desde hace una hora pues en vez de pedir pizza decidieron ir a cenar. Patrick y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos en la oficina, mire mi reloj de mano y eran aproximadamente las 8:15 pm, entonces sonó mi teléfono.

Di un suspiro de cansancio antes de contestar- Hola Nick ¿Pasa algo?-Dije en un tono cortante.

-Parece que hoy tuviste un día difícil.-

Me puse a reflexionar un segundo y me di cuenta que estaba siendo grosera con una persona que solo me ofrecía buenos tratos y excelentes atenciones, además desde hace meses era mi pareja, un novio al que solo le tenía afecto y cariño, no amor. Sabía perfectamente que tener una persona a tu lado únicamente para no sentirte sola era una pésima estrategia, pero lo hacía sin pensar en las consecuencias, no quería lastimarlo, lo quería como un gran amigo aunque mi única verdad era que solo amaba a una persona y se llamaba Patrick Jane.

Salí de mi letargo y conteste de la mejor forma posible-Solo demasiado trabajo, pero ese no es motivo para que te respondiera así, discúlpame.-

-En este trabajo es normal el estrés, que te parece si salimos a cenar.-

Después de cómo me había portado minutos antes no podía negarme.-Claro nos vemos donde siempre.-

Recogí unas cuantas cosas de la oficina, cepille mi cabello, no me esmere más en el arreglo personal pues realmente la energía no me sobraba y los ánimos me hacían bastante falta. Salí de la oficina y vi a Patrick dormido en el sillón, me acerque lentamente y le dije.-Deberías irte a dormir a un sitio cómodo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente.-Este sillón es más cómodo de lo que aparenta, aunque el de tu oficina no se queda atrás.

Sonreí cansadamente.-Nunca cambiaras, nos vemos mañana.

-Disfruta tu cita.-dijo en tono algo divertido.

Quizá el notaba que mi relación con Nick no tenía un rumbo fijo, yo era una persona sin barreras ante él, así que supongo que no podía ocultar mi falta de entusiasmo.

En el camino iba pensando que lo mejor sería terminar toda relación con Nick, llevaba días pensándolo seriamente, solo que cuando estaba a punto de dar ese importante paso algo me frenaba. Llegue al restaurante y baje dispuesta a realizar lo que traía en mente.

-Hola.-Me sonrió.-Te vez preciosa.

-Gracias.-Tome una bocanada de aire.-Necesitamos hablar.

-Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte.-Me dijo con un entusiasmo fuera de lo normal.

Su comentario me tomo por sorpresa, creo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que yo planeaba hacer. Cenamos y platicamos sobre cosas muy comunes por ejemplo; cómo nos había ido en el trabajo y que anomalías tuvimos durante el día. Cada vez que intentaba decirle sobre mi decisión, se me formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta y en vez de hablar solo sonreía.

-Y ¿sobre qué querías hablar conmigo? -Puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Que estos seis meses han sido espectaculares.- Obviamente mentí lo mejor que pude, engañarlo me resultaba una tarea fácil, pero cada vez que lo hacía me detestaba más.

Sonrió ampliamente.- Que bien que pensemos lo mismo y me encantaría dar el siguiente paso.- Se levantó de su lugar y se incoó frente a mi.-Teresa, me encantaría tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo, es decir no solo unas cuantas horas sino también en la mañanas al despertarme.-Hizo una pausa y saco una pequeña caja color rojo de su saco.-Cásate conmigo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, me pase la mano izquierda por el cabello, esto era el límite, no podía continuar, con el dolor de mi alma tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-Nick….-Gracias a Dios no pude continuar pues el sonido de mi celular interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa Rigsby?-Dije aun un poco impresionada.

-Jefa, tenemos un caso, se trata de Red John.

-¿Quién es la victima?- Normalmente me hubiera molestado ser interrumpida, pero agradecía al cielo que tuviéramos un caso.

-Es delicado pues se trata de una amiga de su sobrina Annabeth.-

Me salí inmediatamente del restaurante. Olvidándome de la propuesta que me acababan de realizar.

-Annabeth… ¿Ella está bien? -Le pregunte con un hilo de voz y con angustia.

-Sí, está bien físicamente, pues el encontrar a su amiga fue algo fuerte para una niña de escasos 15 años, pero no se preocupe ella se encuentra bien.

Di un suspiro de alivio.- Mándame la dirección y estaré allá en el menor tiempo posible.

Voltee y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Nick me había seguido, todo desconcertado por mi actitud.- ¿Qué paso?- Me cuestiono.

-Red John ataco a una amiga de mi sobrina.-Le dije aun muerta de nerviosismo.-Tengo que irme, necesito saber que esté completamente bien.

-Estas muy nerviosa, déjame acompañarte, en algo seré útil.

Llegamos juntos al lugar del asesinato, todo el equipo se encontraba ahí, cuando pude comprobar que mi sobrina no había sufrido ningún daño físico me quite un gran peso de los hombros, camine rápidamente a su encuentro y la abrace.

-¿Estas bien?-Recargue mi mentón en su cabeza y acaricie su cabello.

-Tía, mi amiga está muerta, Jeannette está muerta, muchos policías me preguntan cosas que no puedo responder.- Luchaba por no llorar, aunque era muy joven su fortaleza era magnifica.

-Tranquila, desde ahora solo mi equipo y yo te haremos las preguntas, nadie más, pero primero necesito quiero que te tranquilices, tenemos que irnos a la brigada.-

Gire hacia Nick que se encontraba a lado mío.-Gracias por todo, pero ahora lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.

-Teresa, no te dejare sola, yo aquí estoy para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

Me encontraba con demasiadas emociones a flor de piel, lo que menos necesitaba era comenzar una discusión con mi novio.-Como quieras.- Respondí.

Jane y yo nos encontrábamos en una de las salas de interrogatorios del C.B.I, Annabeth estaba más tranquila, era mi sobrina y no quería hacerle preguntas que le hicieran recordar otra vez ese amargo momento, pero también era una testigo, cualquier cosa que pudiera aportar a la investigación podía hacer la diferencia.

-Annie, e hablado con Tommy, en cualquier momento llegara.-Le dije con suavidad.

-Se lo que sigue, no necesitas hacerme preguntas, te diré todo lo que se; Jeannette era mi mejor amiga desde hace 6 años, hace poco se mudó aquí, sus padres me trataban como de la familia. Cuando mi papa tuvo que irse hasta New York para darle el divorcio a Melodi, "mi adorada madre", no quería que yo estuviera ahí, pues pensaba que me afectaría demasiado, y me dejo con los padres de Jeannette los cuales me recibieron gustosamente en su casa.-La voz se le quebró y desahogo todas las lágrimas que desde hace horas trataba de controlar.-Salieron a una reunión de trabajo, dijeron que cerráramos y lo hicimos, seguimos todas las indicaciones.- Su sollozo se hizo más fuerte.- Nos fuimos a la cama, y cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue el cadáver de mi amiga.- Se recargo sobre la mesa tapando con ambas manos su cara, cuando volvió a levantar el rostro siguió hablando pero con demasiado coraje.- ¡FUI UNA ESTUPIUDA! No defendí a mi amiga, no evite que ese maldito hijo de perra la matara, y ni siquiera puedo recordar algo que sea útil.

Patrick había escuchado con mucha atención cada palabra luego hablo.- Annie deberías sentirte afortuna de estar viva, tu no tuviste la culpa, no hubieras podido evitar que Red John asesinara a tu amiga por el contario también estarías muerta.- Se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina.

A mi sobrina se la llevo mi hermano, les sugerí quedarse a dormir en mi casa lo cual aceptaron sin protesta alguna debido que era media noche, Cho se ofreció para llevarlos a mi casa, yo tenía que quedarme en la oficina para empezar a elaborar los informes del caso. Entonces me percate Nick seguía en la cocina, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Hey tu deberías estar en casa, discúlpame, me olvide de ti.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, te entiendo, un asesino serial estuvo a unos centímetros de tu sobrina, yo estaría igual.-Me miro con dulzura.

-Gracias por todo, y sobre tu propuesta, en menos de una semana tendrás una respuesta, por el momento necesito tiempo para organizar todo.

Él no me respondió, simplemente beso mis labios.- Te amo, descansa.

Cuando se fue, automáticamente busqué a Patrick con la mirada, como no lo halle en ningún sitio supuse que estaría en el ático, normalmente ya no le prestaba tanta atención, pero el más que nadie sabría cómo orientarme, la idea de que Red John asechara a alguien de mi familia me resultaba escalofriante. Llame a la puerta varias veces.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo en un tono grosero y sin dejarme pasar.

-Solo venía a buscar tu ayuda.-Estaba confundida, jamás lo había escuchado hablarme así.

-Si es por lo de Anabeth, despreocúpate, si la quisiera lastimar, ella también estaría muerta, aun no se el motivo de por qué asesino a Jeannette, pero fue una gran coincidencia que su víctima fuera la mejor amiga de tu sobrina.-

-Yo no me trago las coincidencias, sabemos que Red John nos quiso dar un mensaje, no sé qué quiso decirnos con exactitud pero de seguro tú lo sabes y no quieres decírmelo.

-No le hará daño Lisbon, entiéndelo, no la lastimara, puedes dormir tranquila.- La última frase me la dijo en un tono demasiado sarcástico, lo cual me causo demasiada rabia.

-Cuando Red John vuelve a aparecer en tu vida, te trastornas completamente.-Mis frases llevaban demasiado recelo.

Salió del ático y mirándome directamente a los ojos me dijo.- Lisbon, ¿Acaso todavía no la has entendido? Mi único objetivo es asesinar al hombre que mató a mi familia, es lo único por lo que estoy aquí, y ese asunto no lo pienso compartir con nadie, ni siquiera contigo, a estas alturas ya deberías entenderlo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, sus palabras causaron un tremendo dolor en mi interior, sabía que si me entrometía en los planes de Jane saldría lastimada pero siempre estaba ahí de terca, exponiendo a todas sus groserías y desplantes.

No le respondí, solamente di la media vuelta y salí de la brigada. Me sentía como una desorientada, no sabía que hacer o donde ir; en mi casa estaba mi hermano y en la oficina seguía Patrick el cual me había lastimado con las mismas groserías de siempre, fue entonces cuando una pregunta asecho mis pensamientos ¿Dónde puedo estar tranquila?

-Realmente, no sé qué hago aquí, siempre te doy molestias, discúlpame, otra vez.- Mire a Nick esperando que él también me reclamara o reprochara algo.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, ven pasa, estas helada, te preparare un café.- Se quitó del marco de la puerta abriéndome paso al interior de su casa.

-Gracias.- Tome asiento en el sillón beige.

En un par de minutos Nick estaba de regreso con un café caliente en las manos, se quedó callado y luego pregunto.- ¿Lloraste? ¿Fue Jane cierto?

Ya no quería mentirle más, así que le conté todo lo ocurrido.- Lo entiendo, es Red John quien lo pone así.

-Eso no es motivo para que se porte tan altanero contigo.- Respondió con molestia.

-No vine aquí para quejarme, solo quiero estar tranquila, ¿Tienes una manta?

-No te quedaras en la sala sube a mi cuarto y yo me quedo aquí.

-De ninguna manera…. – No puede seguir hablando debido a que coloco su mano sobre mis labios, luego me abrazo y debo decir que de todos los abrazos que él me había dado este era el más tierno pues sus brazos me daban una extraña calidez y hacían que sintiera seguridad.

Fue cuando tome la decisión que cambiaría mi vida, me separe un poco de su cuerpo y le susurre.- Si acepto.

Tardo un momento en entender el significado de esas palabras luego me beso y después dijo.- No te arrepentirás te lo prometo Teresa.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Volví a acurrucarme entre sus brazos y caí en un sueño profundo.

**Agradecimientos: Esta historia no sería posible sin mis siguientes primerísimos lectores. **

1.-ROSE ANDLEY sin ti no hubiera seguido.

2.-Mi amiga del alma y BFF de todo ARIYASSXP.

3.-Mi BEFA Mentalista MARIIANCHIS, ella siempre apoyo esta historia y me apoya :3, la quiero un montón.

4.-Como olvidar a mi quedísima SIPNOSIS WWW.

5.-Y a los demás GUEST. ¡GRACIAS! Ustedes daban vida a esta historia.

**Debo admitir que como "escritora" uno se enamora de sus personajes, y déjenme decirles que me fascina el personaje de Nick. Ya sé que la historia es Jisbon pero tenía que decirles. Por otro lado me costó mucho este capítulo, lo revise como 5 veces y no quede del todo satisfecha. **

**Su indiferencia duele un poco es decir sus visitas fantasmas no me inspiran para nada, acuérdense que sin Reviews no sé qué es lo que quieren ;) **

**Hasta luego.**


	3. Falsas Apariencias

**Disclaimer:** *Revisa su correo* No lamentablemente Bruno no me ha cedido el poder que le he pedido, así que The Mentalist sigue sin ser mío.

**A/N: **Quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible con esta historia para concluirla pronto. Mi escritura va muy atrasada con mi mente.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 3: FALSAS APARIENCIAS. **

Los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por la habitación obligándome a despertar, por costumbre mire a mi costado derecho, todo lucia tan extraño, luego recordé que me encontraba en la casa de Nick, eche un vistazo alrededor y descubrí que estaba en su habitación, mi sueño era tan profundo que ni siquiera note en que momento me trajo a la cama, salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras.

Allí se hallaba, dormido en el sillón, lo contemple unos minutos, no existía duda alguna yo era muy afortunada por tener a esa magnífica persona a mi lado, cada segundo que transcurría me convencía que casarme con él era lo mejor.

Ya no tenía tiempo de hacer un café o algo para comer pues debía volver al C.B.I, antes de irme se me ocurrió dejarle una nota pero eso sería demasiado déspota, así que tome asiento en un espacio que Nick dejo vacío y luego toque suavemente su espalda.

-¿Teresa? ¿Ya te vas?- Dijo aun somnoliento.

-Descansa, debo regresar a la oficina.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?- Pregunto levantándose rápidamente.

-Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, prefiero irme sola.

-Está bien, pero antes de que te vayas.-Saco el anillo y lo coloco en mi mano derecha.- Úsalo, se te vera precioso.-Concluyo con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la mirada, tome mi bolsa y después conduje directamente a la brigada. Al llegar a la oficina estaba prácticamente vacía así camine a la cocina a prepararme un café.

-He Lisbon.- Susurro Patrick.

La taza que tenía en mis manos cayó al piso rompiéndose en varios trozos.- Vaya susto que me has dado Jane.- Reclame

Me hinque en el piso para recoger la cerámica rota.

Patrick se incoó de igual forma.- Lisbon, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, tu solo estabas preocupada por tu sobrina y yo me comporte como un patán.

Por un momento nuestras manos se rosaron y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

-Esta vez ¿Tus disculpas son sinceras?- Dije con duda y sarcasmo.

-Siempre lo han sido.- Había algo en su mirada que resultaba hipnotizante.

-Realmente no lo creo y si por obligación te estás disculpando, despreocúpate "Te perdono".-

-Tenias razón, Red John me mando un mensaje.- Tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo.- Asesino a una amiga de tu sobrina para ordenarme que me alejara de ti, es una forma de decirme que está cerca y observa mis movimientos. En eso fue muy claro y no pienso correr riesgos.

-Pudiste haberme dicho eso ayer.- Rompí el contacto visual y seguí hablando.- Jane ya no estoy dispuesta a soportar más groserías de tu parte.

\- Si para mantenerte a salvo necesito ser altanero, créeme seré altanero.- Rozo mi mejilla con su mano derecha, su tacto me hizo estremecerme.

Nos encontrábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

Por un momento lo demás dejo de existir, una mirada y sonrisa suya bastaban para poner a temblar todo a mi alrededor, mis deseos y anhelos se liberaron en ese instante, lo único que quería era besarlo y decirle sobre el gran amor que le tenía, también que no me importaría vender mi alma al mismo diablo o dar mi vida tan solo por verlo feliz y tranquilo.

-Jefa, tenemos una nueva pis…- Van pelt, siempre tan oportuna.- Disculpe, no quería interrumpir, lo siento.- Inmediatamente se retiro de la sala toda apenada, aunque para ser precisos la apenada era yo.

El minuto mágico se había terminado, siempre era así, debía resignarme; entre nosotros jamás existiría nada.

Nos separamos lo más rápido posible, termine de recoger los pedazos de lo que era taza y los lleve directamente al bote de basura, fue entonces cuando Patrick vio la sortija de compromiso y por lógica se enteró de mi futura boda, realmente no quería que se enterara de esa forma, siendo sincera no quería que se enterara nunca, pues en el fondo sabia que las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían radicalmente.

-Y ¿Cuándo será la boda?- Pregunto todo confundido y con el rostro desencajado.

\- En unos t-r-e-s o c-u-a-tro meses.- Tartamudee

-Jamás pensé que lo de ustedes fuera tan enserio, es decir Nick no es tu tipo.- Dijo mientras movía sus manos y se paseaba intranquilamente por la cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no es mi tipo?-

-No quise decir eso.- Ahora estaba nervioso.

-Pues lo dijiste.- Lo mire fijamente intentando examinar su estado de ánimo.

-Lisbon entendiste mal, sabes debo seguir con lo de Red John, te veo al rato.- Se esfumo directo al ático.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Celos? No lo creo, simplemente estaba impactado por la noticia y quien no, inclusive yo no creía que estuviera comprometida de nuevo, aunque ahora ya no podría salir corriendo, tenía que cumplir mi palabra y pasara lo que pasar tenía que casarme con Nick.

Camine directamente a Grace- ¿De qué pista hablabas?

La pelirroja me observo esperando un reclamo de mi parte, yo le moví las manos indicándole que esperaba su respuesta.

-Sí, lo siento.-Afino la voz.- He encontrado en las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia que alguien forzó la cerradura de la casa de Jeannette, solo tengo la silueta.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

\- Media hora antes del asesinato.

-Eso nos indica que no fue Red John, pero eso no concuerda porque él es un experto en cerraduras, ¿Para qué tener un cómplice que solo abra la puerta?

Van Pelt y yo miramos al vacío esperando una respuesta.

-Ve con Cho y Rigsby, averigüen si alguien estuvo merodeando la casa, interroguen a todos los vecinos.-Ordene

-Jefa.-Exclamo con sorpresa.- No lo creo se va… A ¡Casar!- Se levantó de su asiento y me abrazo.- Mu chas felicidades.

-¿Quién se va a casar?- Pregunto Rigsby con un trozo de manzana en la boca.

-Lisbon va a casarse con Nick, es hermoso.- Le comunico la joven detective.

Wayne puso una cara de asombro para luego también abrazarme o mejor dicho estrujarme.

-Pero que noticia jefa, pensé que el matrimonio la aterraba pero eso no importa, le recomiendo un gran banquete para la celebración.-

Los dos detectives rieron al unísono mientras yo continuaba parada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Cho seguía sentado en su escritorio, prestando atención a las felicitaciones que Van Pelt y Rigsby me daban.

-Se lo merece jefa.- Por primera vez pude ver una sonrisa por parte del asiático.

-Gracias.- Fue todo lo que pude decir para después irme, esas situaciones me resultaban demasiado incomodas.

Pase todo el día encerrada en la oficina, había hablado con Tommy me dijo que Annie ya estaba más tranquila y que estarían una semana en Sacramento, la tarde transcurrió muy rápido, mi equipo trabajo en el caso Red John y todas las pistas nos llevaban a un callejón sin salida, todos en la unidad nos encontrábamos estresados y fatigados, aunque siendo honestos ese asesino serial siempre ponía todo y a todos de cabeza.

Deje que los demás se fueran a descansar yo también tenía sueño y cansancio, sinceramente ya no quería recibir más felicitaciones y recordatorios, dispuesta a irme a casa llame al ascensor y espere.

-Lisbon.- Me llamo Patrick

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije intrigada debido a que no lo había visto desde aquel incidente en la mañana.

\- Como una vez te lo dije: te mereces a un buen hombre y estar ilusionada, tener un brillo especial en los ojos por alguien, y si Nick logra producirte todo eso él es el indicado no busques más y se muy feliz.

Todo lo que dijo me desconcertó también removió muchos sentimientos.

-No sé si estoy lista para dar un paso tan importante.- Fui sincera con él, quería que me diera un consejo, a pesar de todo Jane era mi mejor amigo.

-Si tu decisión no te hace feliz eso quiere decir que no es la correcta, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo.- Sonrió tímidamente.

Ese era el Patrick Jane del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, siempre apoyándome y dejando a un lado su lado frio y vengativo, como una vez lo dijo: Siempre estaría junto a mí para "salvarme" y sí que lo estaba cumpliendo.

-Te agradezco el consejo.- Tuve que reprimir mi deseo de abrazarlo.

-También quiero que sepas algo antes de casarte…- Nuevamente Patrick estaba nervioso.- Yo soy muy afortunado porque seas mi amiga y déjame decirte que….

Entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de ahí salió Nick.

-Hola Teresa.- Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se dirigió al consultor y le saludo cordialmente.- Buenas noches Jane.

-Hola Nick.- Ambos estrecharon las manos.

-¿Nos vamos?- Me cuestiono Nick.

-Si.-

Mire a Patrick.- Nos vemos Jane.-

Pude notar la decepción en su rostro, pero no podía quedarme, ahora la duda sobre qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir me mataría lentamente toda la noche.

En el trayecto a la casa de Nick permanecimos en silencio total, al llegar a su casa paro la camioneta.

-Preciosa; hoy vas a conocer a alguien muy especial para mí.- Dijo todo emocionado.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Quién?- Le sonreí.

-Lo descubrirás por ti misma, vamos.- Salió de la camioneta, me ayudo a salir para luego tomarme de la mano y caminar directo a la entrada.

Al entrar una chica más pelirroja que Van Pelt se encontraba sentada en el comedor con la cena.

-Su nombre es Kate y ella es mi adorada hermana de la que tanto te hable.- Presento gustosamente Nick.

Kate era una joven de aproximadamente 23 años, de mi estatura y unos hermosos ojos color azul marino, su cabello rojizo hacia contraste con su piel blanca.

-¿Ella es Teresa?- Kate se puso de pie.

-Si soy yo.- Dije un poco apenada.

-Eres más hermosa en persona, me alegra tanto que tú vayas a ser mi cuñada, Nick me ha dicho tantas cualidades tuyas que sin conocerte se que eres una persona excepcional.- Extendió su mano y yo la estreche.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo, mucho gusto Kate.

-Ya verás Tess seremos muy buenas amigas.

_**-Flashback -**_

-Gánate su confianza, vuélvete su mejor amiga.- Ordeno John

-No habrá problema alguno, aunque no soporto que sea la adoración de mi hermano, me quita su atención.- Reclamo la chica.

\- Solo será por un tiempo, luego podrás asesinarla cuando gustes, paciencia mi querida Kate, paciencia.-

-¿Lo prometes Johnny? ¿La matare yo misma?-

-Si lo prometo, en un tiempo no muy lejano podrás acabar con Teresa Lisbon.- Concluyo Red John.-

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

**Como siempre no quede del 100% satisfecha, pero antes que nada quiero agradecer ese review a ****Blossom Hyuga**** y me alegra que te guste la historia. ;) **

**Actualizare pronto y seguiré con esta historia, la cual estoy disfrutando escribiéndola.**

**No se olviden dejar comentarios. **


	4. Boda en Rojo Carmesí

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Excepto los que yo cree que son Nick Amaro y Kate Amaro.

**A/N: A** quien pueda interesarle; estoy muy feliz, me he quedado en las dos preparatorias para las que presente solicitud:

-BUAP y CBtis 003.

Nuevamente agradeciendo los reviews a **a ****Blossom Hyuga y Marianchis. **Una "escritora" sin lectores no es nadie y aunque solo sean dos yo seguiré.

Voy a copiarle al genio de Bruno y los tres capítulos antes de la aparición de Red John llevaran nombres estrechamente relacionados con el color rojo.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 4: BODA EN ROJO CARMESI. **

Puede parecer increíble el carisma que poseen las diferentes personas y debo decir que Kate era una de esas personas pues tenía el poder de caerle bien a todos, su sencillez y honestidad resultaban encantadoras, habían pasado tres meses desde que nos conocimos y le tenía la misma confianza que a los demás miembros de mi equipo, se podría decir que ella se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí.

-Solo tengo dos horas, debo regresar a la oficina.- Le comunique a Kate.- Hoy en la mañana nos llegó un nuevo caso.- Caminamos juntas para subir a su camioneta.

\- Pensé que aun trabajaban con el caso Red John.-Encendió el motor del auto.

-No podemos estancarnos con ese asesino, la brigada tiene más homicidios que resolver, así que Red John pasa a segundo plano.

-Entiendo.- Sonrió.-Pero aquí no venimos a hablar del trabajo, vamos a comprar tu vestido de novia.- Me miro toda emocionada.- En una semana te casas.

Continúe mirando al horizonte sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Acaso no te da gusto?- Cuestiono la joven.

-Sí, solo son los nervios propios de la boda.- Mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra boda, no quería casarme, en el fondo sabía que no iba a ser feliz con Nick porque no lo amaba.

-Debes permanecer tranquila.-Volvió a recobrar el entusiasmo.- Mejor dime qué tipo de vestido tienes en mente.

-No lo sé, va a ser una ceremonia muy sencilla así que no quiero nada llamativo.-Recargue mi cabeza en el cristal.

-¿Es por Patrick verdad?- Kate detuvo el auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para voltearme a ver.

-¿Qué?- También voltee a verla, su pregunta era totalmente inesperada.

-He visto como lo miras y lo mucho que te preocupas por el.- No parecía enfadada al contrario continuaba tranquila.

¿Podía ser sincera con ella? No realmente no podía, por mucho que me quisiera Nick era su hermano. Permanecí callada.

-Dicen que el que calla otorga.- Siguió hablando con mas seriedad.- No te preocupes Tess yo no le diré nada a mi hermano al contrario te ayudare a convencerte de que estas tomando la mejor decisión,mira Patrick está sumergido en su venganza.- Suspiro y continuo.- Un hombre consumido por el deseo de vengarse nunca podrá dar ni recibir amor.- Toco mi hombro y con mucha determinación me dijo.- Lo que estás haciendo es lo mejor para ti, a futuro serás una persona muy dichosa, te lo aseguro.

Sus palabras causaron un efecto inexplicable en mi interior, mi estado de ánimo cambio y le sonreí ampliamente.- Vamos por mi vestido.

Llegamos a una tienda la cual lucia bastante elegante, entramos a la tienda y la recepcionista nos recibió gustosamente.

-Bienvenidas.-

-Hola Sophia, ella es mi amiga Teresa, mi futura cuñada, queremos ver un vestido sencillo pero hermoso.- Soltó un risita.- Tú me entiendes.

-Si por supuesto que te entiendo, y están de suerte hoy me llego un vestido con las características que buscan, síganme por favor.- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.-

Entramos en un salón lleno de trajes y camisas, pero Sophia siguió caminando hasta detenerse en un rincón, de ahí saco un hermoso vestido de encaje y manga corta, no era muy largo, tampoco era amplio pero tenía incrustados pequeños brillantes en cada centro de las flores del encaje, simplemente era perfecto para lo que buscaba.

-Me lo llevo.- Dije sin dudar.

-Pero Tess es el primero que vez, hay miles allá afuera, vamos a verlos y si ninguno te convence regresamos por este.-

-Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo y este me ha fascinado, no necesito ver otros para saber que este es el indicado.- Me acerque y lo observe detenidamente, simplemente estaba impactada jamás pensé que un simple vestido me llegara a gustar de esa forma.

-Bueno, será como quieras, aunque primero necesitas medírtelo.-

Volví a la realidad y asentí, tome la prenda para probármela en el cuarto, como lo esperaba parecía que lo habían hecho especialmente para mí, no le sobraba ni le faltaba tela.

Kate toco la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.- Preste atención a su reacción.

-Luces hermosa, que digo todos los adjetivos se quedan cortos, tenías razón, este es el indicado.-Hizo una pausa.- Aunque sigo pensando que tu elección fue muy precipitada.

-Sabes que no me gustan las bodas y mucho menos si soy yo la que se casa, no quiero perder más tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena.

-Jamás entenderé tu forma de pensar.-Miro al espejo que se hallaba frente a nosotras.- Te perdono haber elegido en menos de 30 minutos tu vestido solamente te disculpo porque luces prefecta.

Regresamos a la brigada, Kate también volvió a trabajar.

Entre rápidamente a mi oficina para ponerme al tanto sobre lo ocurrido en mi ausencia, Van Pelt me dijo que el principal sospechoso del asesinato de la joven de 17 años era su tío pues era un total pedófilo.

Aun nadie lo había interrogado así que decidí ir con Jane.

-¿Qué tal el viaje con la srita Amaro?- Pregunto sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

Rodé los ojos.- Bien, pero no vine a hablar de mis asuntos, debemos ir a entrevistar a Richard el tío de la víctima.

Soltó el libro y se levantó de un salto.-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Llegamos a la casa o mejor dicho a la mansión de los Williams.

Nos presentamos ante la servidumbre y esta nos condujo hasta la sala de la lujosa residencia.

-Patrick.- La mujer rubia prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Jane.

El consultor solo se dejó abrazar y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

-Señora Williams.- Trague saliva.- Venimos a interrogar a su hermano.

Emily soltó a Patrick y lo miro de una forma algo extraña.- Ayúdeme por favor, Patrick necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al asesino de mi hija.

-Eso intentamos, pero necesitamos interrogar a su hermano.-Repetí.

Me miro de mala forma.- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi compañera y detective Teresa Lisbon.- Respondió Patrick algo entretenido por la forma en que actuaba Emily.

-Mi hermano salió del país y no creo que vuelva, ¿Algo más "detective Lisbon"?

Su actitud resultaba irritante y me molestaba.- Nada más Señora.-

-Patrick ¿te quedaras conmigo?, necesito a alguien a mi lado.- Le suplico.

Jamás en mi carrera junto con Jane había visto a una persona tan necesitada de afecto.

-Lo siento Emily pero yo solo estoy para encontrar al asesino de tu hija y solo eso, adiós.- Salimos de la casa.

-Que insoportable.- Dije toda fastidiada.- No parece ser la madre de la víctima.

-¿Celosa?- Pronuncio en tono de broma.

-No, en el fondo sabía que la rechazarías.- Le respondí continuando con la broma.

-¿Tan segura estabas?- Se colocó enfrente de mí impidiéndome el paso.- ¿Acaso los papeles se han invertido?- El continuaba hablando con el mismo tono inicial.

-Sí, estaba convencida de que la rechazarías.- Dije con actitud triunfante.- Tú jamás aceptarías o te enamorarías de otra mujer, porque tu principal objetivo es asesinar a Red John y nada más.-Cuando me di cuenta ya había dicho lo último y es que las palabras me salieron involuntariamente.

Su actitud se tornó seria.-Tienes razón en casi todo excepto en la parte en que no puedo enamorarme de una mujer, claro que puedo enamorarme Lisbon, tampoco soy un robot o una máquina.

Esa respuesta sacudió todo mi alrededor, entonces existía la posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de Lorelei al fin y al cabo ella había sido la primera mujer con la que tuvo intimidad después de la muerte de su esposa.

Me arme de valor y le pregunte.- ¿Y tú amas o amaste a una mujer después de la muerte de Ángela?-

Se quedó callado y con la mirada perdida.

-Lo siento no debí preguntar eso.- Sentí como el rojo inundaba mis mejillas.-Perdóname.

-No te preocupes Lisbon.- Metió las manos en las bolsas de su saco.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

_DIAS DESPUES._

Grace, Rigsby, Cho y Kate no me quitaban la mirada de encima, ya era demasiado incomodo llevar maquillaje y un peinado bastante sofisticado, lo único con lo que me sentía cómoda era el vestido y las zapatillas no muy altas de tacón corrido color blanco.

-¿Nos vamos?- Quería romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-En los años que llevamos trabajando juntos, jamás la había visto así de guapa.-Pronuncio con algo de pena Rigsby.

-Guapa se queda corto, se ve hermosa.- Comento emocionada Van Pelt.

-Se ve muy bien jefa.- Dijo Cho con esa actitud escéptica que mostraba normalmente.

-Les dije que luciría perfecta.-Kate me tomo la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mi propio eje, lo cual hizo que las mejillas se me encenderían.

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, quería salir de esa incomodad que sentía.

-Vámonos ya.- Suplique.

-Te dejaremos unos minutos sola para que te tranquilices.- Kate sonrió y abandonó la habitación al igual que los demás.

Suspire tranquilamente y me observe nuevamente al espejo, no reconocía a la persona que tenía enfrente, la "otra" era realmente guapa, con un peinado y maquillaje impecable. La Teresa Lisbon que yo conocía siempre tenía el cabello suelto y algo desalineado, sin maquillaje y con una vestimenta cómoda.

El sonido de uno golpe a la puerta hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-¿Lisbon?- Sin duda esa era la voz de Jane, comencé a sudar frio y ponerme aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Afine la voz y respondí.- La puerta está abierta, pasa Jane.

Antes de poder sonreír ampliamente su cuerpo entero se tenso y se acerco peligrosamente a mí y sujeto mi brazo.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?- Cuestionó todo molesto y ejerciendo más fuerza en el agarre.

El contacto empezaba a resultar doloroso, pero yo era policía y había sufrido peores golpes.- De una tienda a la que me llevo Kate a las afueras de Sacramento.- Intente zafarme.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Jane se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, reflexiono y se alejo.

Ahora sí que estaba molesta y quería una respuesta.- Respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa?

Patrick caminaba inquietamente por la habitación con una mano en la cabeza.- El vestido que estas usando es el mismo que Ángela ocupo el día de nuestra boda.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás.- No… No es cierto, Jane si es una broma, no es divertida

-No es una broma.- Agacho la cabeza para que no pudiera notar las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Me tape la boca con ambas manos.

Wayne entro y se quedo perplejo ante la escena que presenciaba.- Ah jefa, ya es tarde.- Movió la cabeza al otro lado observando a Patrick.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No Rigsby, será mejor que se adelanten, la novia no debe llegar tarde.- El consultor no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.- Necesito ir a otro lugar.-

Salí detrás de él, dejando a Wayne solo.

Caminaba demasiado rápido ignorando mis llamados, hasta que llego a un parque cercano y tuvo la cortesía de detenerse. Como salimos por la puerta trasera nadie nos seguía.

-Jane espera.- Lo sujete de su hombro.

\- Ve y cásate, déjame resolver esto solo.- Quito mi mano con suavidad.- Estaré bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Sus palabras no me tranquilizaban, tenía miedo de que se metería en serios problemas.

-¿Recuerdas la plática de hace unos días?

Su respuesta me desconcertó aun mas, lo miraba a los ojos toda confundida.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es si, si me he enamorado de otra mujer aparte de Ángela.- Tomo valor y siguió.- Esa mujer eres tú.

No sé cómo pude seguir de pie después de esa declaración, un remolino se encendió dentro de mí. Si tenía que hacer una elección entre casarme o salir corriendo con Patrick. Mil veces elegiría a Patrick Jane. Pero el problema era que no había dicho nada sobre salir huyendo juntos.

-Por favor regresa y cásate.- Tomo mis manos y me miro con cara de suplica.

Negué con la cabeza.- Yo quiero estar contigo.

Con sus brazos envolvió delicadamente mi cintura y acerco sus labios, yo no dude en aceptarlo y besarlo con gran intensidad, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, duramos alrededor de un minuto así.

-Se muy feliz.- Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas retenidas.- Te prometo que con Nick encontraras todo lo que yo no te puedo dar.

Se alejo y salió corriendo sin yo poder detenerlo, cuando lo vi perderse entre la demás gente susurre.- Yo también te amo.

**Créanme que yo intentaba ser mitad policíaca y mitad Jisbon, pero una fan con ataques y necesidad de romance no puede ser neutra. Espero y este capitulo les haya gustado. Y no se olviden de dejar reviews. **

**PD: No podia llamarse un Fan Fic Jisbon sin Jisbon... Ya veran lo que se viene xD Saludos y Hasta la próxima. **


	5. Marea Roja

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera que The Mentalist me perteneciera, así seria millonaria y no tendría que estudiar para mis exámenes.

**A/N: **Debo admitir que el Fic de Realidades y Fantasías ha cambiado ciertos aspectos de la historia original, pero quiero decirles que la esencia sigue siendo la misma.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué en el capítulo anterior no describió la boda? Fácil; la única boda que yo describiría sería la de Teresa Lisbon y Patrick Jane, aunque no sé si en esta historia pueda hacerlo.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 5: MAREA ROJA.**

Me case como Jane me lo pidió pero mi boda fue un total desastre; llegue veinte minutos tarde, con el maquillaje algo corrido y el cabello despeinado, durante la ceremonia y la recepción mi actitud era de preocupación y tristeza, fui lo más sincera que pude con Nick y creo que el entendió perfectamente la situación o al menos eso aparentaba, debo reconocer que se mostró demasiado comprensivo y como siempre me apoyo en todo, no puede evitar sentirme como el ser más egoísta del universo, yo no lo merecía.

Patrick se desapareció del todo, se esfumo como la última vez que se escapó por seis meses a las Vegas, la oficina sin él no era lo mismo, me hacía tanta falta, había dejado un gran vacío en mí, un vacío que nada ni nadie podía llenar y mucho menos ahora que sabía que el también me amaba. Cada vez que recordaba el momento en que se fue mi alma se inundaba de tristeza, aunque ante los demás mostraba fortaleza y valentía, por dentro estaba desecha.

-Jefa ¿Está escuchándome?- Dijo Wayne.

-Lo siento Rigsby, estaba distraída, podrías repetir la información.- Me acomode en la silla de mi escritorio y le preste atención.

-El director Gale le ha dado el día libre.-

-¿Qué?- Exclame molesta y confundida.- No quiero tomar el día libre, necesitamos hallar más pistas sobre el paradero de Jane.- Puse las manos en mi cabello.

-Sé que no soy el indicado, pero llevamos semanas sin ninguna pista de él, sabemos que si Jane no quiere ser encontrado no lo encontraremos.

Su respuesta me lleno de frustración, la verdad estaba repleta de enojo.

-¡Exacto! no eres el indicado.- Le di un pequeño empujón para ir directamente a la oficina de Bertrán, necesitaba y quería una explicación.

Wayne volvió a atravesarse en mi camino y yo le reclame-¿Qué haces? Hazte un lado voy a hablar directamente con Gale-

-Necesita un descanso, todos los del equipo hemos recibido órdenes exactas, debe tomar unas cortas vacaciones.-

\- Patrick está en peligro, yo lo sé, debemos encontrarlo.- Mi actitud se asemejaba al día que fingí la crisis nerviosa cuando me culparon por asesinato, solo que esta vez no actuaba.

Alguien me dio un suave jalón evitando que caminara.

-Yo me encargo, gracias por avisarme.- Le comunico Nick con un gesto de agradecimiento a Rigsby.

Wayne volvió a su escritorio, con un gesto de culpabilidad.

-No quiero irme.- Me queje soltándome del agarre y todavía alterada.

Me abrazo fuertemente y susurro.- Vamos a casa ¿sí? Allá hablaremos con calma.

Termine dándome por vencida, pase por mis cosas y nos fuimos a nuestro apartamento.

Entramos y camine rápidamente a la habitación, no quería hablar con nadie, puse el cerrojo para que "mi esposo" no pudiera entrar.

-Teresa abre.- Dijo en tono dulce.

-Quiero estar sola.- Hable firmemente.

-En lo próspero y lo adverso, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Claro que lo recordaba, eran los votos que habíamos dicho antes de casarnos, abrí la puerta y volví a tumbarme en la cama.

-Patrick está bien, te lo aseguro, se lo mucho que lo querías y no descansaremos hasta que lo vuelvas a ver.- Me tendió una mano para ayudar a sentarme en el cochón.

Le sonreí, algo tenían sus palabras que lograban tranquilizarme, nuevamente me acosté en la cama y le señale un espacio vacío indicándole que quería que se acostara conmigo, él también se acostó y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo el cual hacía más llevadera la angustia y tristeza; sus brazos me proporcionaban la seguridad de que siempre estaría conmigo, apoyándome cuando más lo necesitara. Algo en mi interior cambio; no quería que nunca se apartara de mi lado, fue entonces cuando pude darme cuenta de que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de Nick.

¡Lo que me faltaba! No me podía enamorar, el único hombre que era dueño de mis pensamientos se llamaba Patrick Jane y mi prioridad era encontrarlo, saber que estaba bien, me quede tan absorta en mis pensamientos que en unos minutos caí en un profundo y duradero sueño.

…

Finalmente lo habíamos encontrado, podía observar su silueta a lo lejos, baje lo más rápido que pude del automóvil llena de entusiasmo, aunque sentía que algo estaba mal, el ambiente era raro. Cuando estuve frente a Patrick observe que estaba con las manos llenas de sangre frente a un señor tirado en el suelo y ese señor estaba muerto, ¡No! Patrick Jane no era un asesino, el era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido. ¿Por qué no lo detuve a tiempo? Ahora era demasiado tarde, el era igual que la persona que asesino a su familia…

No pude evitar llorar desconsoladamente, no quería acercarme, no podía acercarme, mi miedo me paralizaba.

El se levanto de piso.-Teresa.- Sonrió y se acerco lentamente.- Ya esta, todo está solucionado.

Por inercia retrocedí.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No llores, ahora podemos estar juntos.- Me tendió la mano.

-No puedo…- Las lagrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas.- No te acerques.- Le advertí.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa malvada.- Pues quieras o no vas a estar conmigo.

Intente correr pero me tomo por la cintura y me sometió.

-Camina, y no grites.- Ordeno.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Forcejeaba con todas mis fuerzas posibles. – Por favor ¡No!

…

-¡Teresa!, ¡Despierta!- Nick me sacudió suavemente.-

Yo me desperté toda sobresaltada y con los ojos llorosos.- Era solo una pesadilla.- Dije sin aliento.- Solo una pesadilla, era solo eso.

Nick me abrazo y dijo.- Todo está bien, te preparare un té para que te calmes.

Salió de la habitación, mientras tanto yo me levante de la cama y conteste mi teléfono, era Van Pelt.

-Jefa, Jane ha estado aquí, la ha buscado como loco, no me explico muy bien, pero se veía preocupado, le he dicho que estaba en casa y supongo que no tardara en llegar.-

Mi mente se desconecto, recordé mi sueño, y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, solo me quede parada sin saber qué hacer, sentía nervios, curiosidad y supongo que también miedo.

Mi esposo entro al cuarto- ¿Pasa algo?

-Patrick vendrá a la casa.- Fue lo único que pude decir, pues seguía divagando en mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, te iba a decir que Kate viene a cenar también, está preocupada por ti.- Tomo mi mano y la beso.- Todo saldrá bien, ¿Quieres que cancele a mi hermana?

-No, está bien Kate puede venir.- Dije aun toda ida, realmente Kate no me importaba, solo quería ver a Patrick y que me explicara qué rayos estaba pasando.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

-El momento ha llegado mi pequeña Kate.- En su rostro se podía observar el placer que le causaba decir esas palabras.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerle este gesto?.- La pelirroja se arrodillo frente a Red John.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerte?

-Haz tu trabajo bien, quítale la vida, la quiero muerta esta misma noche, tiene que sufrir, confió en ti, pues eres una joven muy creativa.- Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No te decepcionare, cumpliré tus ordenes al pie de la letra.- Inclino la cabeza en gesto de alabanza.- Para mañana Teresa Lisbon estará bajo tierra.

_**-Fin del Flashback- **_

**No saben cuánto trabajo me costó escribir este capítulo, mi tiempo está muy reducido y siento que no me inspire del todo, aunque todo lo que escribo con sentimiento ;) Ya sé que no hubo Jisbon, pero si les contara lo que se aproxima… Habrá más Jisbon es una promesa de escritora. :D **

**Ahora les digo que sean muy pacientes, quiero escribir con calma y darles lo que se merecen, voy a poner todo mi empeño en seguir y prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, pero también les prometí a mis padres sacar buenas notas en el colegio xD**

**Agradecimientos a mis lindos y queridísimos lectores, los amo mucho, gracias a sus reviews yo me inspiro a seguir. **

-karenb615 -Mariaanchis -Blossom Hyuga - Raquel Emanuele

-TheMentalistCastle: Mi admirada escritora mis mejores deseo para ti y ya verás que todo mejorara. :)


	6. Pensamientos de Rojo Escarlata

**A/N: **¡Felices Fiestas Patrias! Y ¡QUE VIVA MEXICO SEÑORES! Se supone que debería estar estudiando para mi examen de química, pero a veces no se puede hacer todo al mismo tiempo….

**Agradecimientos: **Raquel Emanuele, Sssssy, JairoMoya. Este capítulo va para ustedes :) Gracias por leer esta historia. Y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, porque los "escritores" sin lectores no somos nadie.

**Gracias por leer. **

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

**Capítulo 6: PENSAMIENTOS DE ROJO ESCARLATA.**

El reloj avanzaba demasiado rápido como los latidos de mi corazón, la sala estaba completamente vacía, Nick charlaba en el patio con Kate, yo permanecía sentada en el sofá verde agua con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, no podía esperar más, finalmente volvería a ver a Jane.

Me puse de pie para apagar el televisor que emitía ruidos molestos.

Vi aparecer a la hermana de Nick por el pasillo, venía muy elegante con un vestido color ciruela lleno de pliegues, unas altas zapatillas negras, el cabello lo tenía perfectamente recogido en un chongo el cual adornaba un pasador plateado.

-Teresa.- La pelirroja me esbozó una gran sonrisa.- He estado tan preocupada por ti.- Se paró frente a mí y abrió sus brazos para darme un superficial abrazo.

-Gracias Kate.- Me separe un poco irritada por su actitud que extrañamente me parecía fingida.- ¿Quieres cenar?

La chica hizo una mueca con la boca.- Creo que sí.

Camine hacia la cocina, comencé a picar unas verduras sobre la barra de mosaicos blancos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero lo había dejado en la mesa de centro que estaba en la sala, Kate lo tomo. Me miró fijamente y tenso la mandíbula.- Es Van Pelt.- Me dio el celular de mala gana.

-Lisbon.- Conteste rutinariamente.

La joven detective hablo toda angustiada y acelerada.- Jefa la persona que forzó la cerradura de la casa de Jeannette la noche del asesinato fue su cuñada Kate, ella es cómplice de Red John.

Una fría sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.- Van Pelt, necesito que…

Pude sentir el frio metal en mi espalda, enseguida reconocí que se trataba de un arma de fuego.

-Jefa ¿Pasa algo?- Aunque tenía el teléfono lejos de mi oído podía escuchar los gritos de Grace.

-Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir "Tess", porque podría jalar el gatillo ahora mismo- Kate hablo tan bajo que dude que Van Pelt pudiera escucharla.

Con cautela acerque el celular para hablar.- Lo siento Van Pelt fue la impresión de la noticia, gracias por avisarme.

\- ¿Segura que no necesita nada?

-No Grace, todo está bien.- La voz me temblaba un poco por causa del nerviosismo.

-Cuídese mucho.- Le detective suspiro.- Las extrañamos, ojala vuelva pronto.

Colgué la llamada y deje caer el aparato de mis manos.

-Camina.- Me ordenó.- Ahora quiero que tomes esas esposas y te sientes en esta silla.- Sonreía tanto que precia disfrutar lo que hacía.

-Kate.- Trague saliva.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque te odio, Nick es solo mío, es mi hermano y jamás lo compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con una zorra como tu.- Con los brazos rodeando el respaldo de la silla Kate me esposo.

Se paseaba caminando alrededor de la sala como el piso estaba alfombrado absorbía el ruido que sus tacones hacían. Tomo una figura de porcelana y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque te casaste con mi hermano, es decir te mueres de amor por Patrick y eso me hace odiarte más.- Apretó el objeto.- Desde que te conoció deje de existir para él, siempre hablaba de ti y la maravillosa que eras.- Sonrió irónicamente.- Que habías sido muy valiente por criar a tus hermanos sola.- La figura estallo en su mano, los trozos la cortaron y cayeron unas pequeñas gotas de sangre al piso.- Pero eso se acabo, hoy finalmente vas a dejar de existir.- Subió la pistola y me apunto.

-¿Dónde está Nick?- Pregunte tratando de mantener la calma y ganar tiempo.

Se acerco a mí y tomo el cuchillo con el que hace apenas unos minutos cortaba las verduras.- No podrá salvarte.- Soltó una carcajada.- Solo lo buscas cuando lo necesitas ¿no?- Recorrió la cocina y se alejo camino directo al comedor donde había dejado su bolso del cual saco cinta plateada.

-No es necesario que hagas esto.- Me movía desesperadamente tratando de zafarme.

-Shhhhh.- Corto un trozo de cinta y la coloco en mi boca.

Luego subió las escaleras muy delicadamente apoyándose en el barandal metálico.

En mi mente pasaban varios momentos que me pasaron desapercibidos indicándome que existía algo raro en Kate, el más relevante de todos "El vestido" todo fue su plan para perjudicarme para que no disfrutara la fiesta, ahora todo tenía sentido. Pero ¿como sabia Red John que vestido utilizo Ángela en su boda?, acaso el estaría enterado de lo que hizo Kate, seguro que si, el nos observaba a todos. Estaba seguro iba a morir, observe el apartamento que Nick y yo habíamos comprado, estaba tan ilusionado, cuando nos ocupamos de la decoración, el se hizo cargo de casi todo. El día en que regresamos de nuestro viaje de bodas, me vendo los ojos para que fuera sorpresa, al quitarme la venda todo era precioso ; un verdadero hogar, desde la pequeña y acogedora cocina integral con una barra de mosaicos blancos, eso sin contar el pequeño comedor con sillas de respaldo metálico, en la sala todo el piso tenia alfombra y un gran mueble estilo clásico en donde estaba el televisor de pantalla plana, también tenía pequeñas mesas cuadradas de madera color chocolate, las habitaciones no eran muy grandes, eran tres en total; una para el baño, la otra era nuestro cuarto y había una extra que según Nick sería el cuarto de nuestro futuro bebe, tenía un ferviente deseo de ser padre, un deseo que yo jamás podría cumplir pues ahora su propia hermana me asesinaría.

-Teresa.- Jane corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo fuertemente.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Mi estado de ánimo cambio por completo, ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo había entrado? En vez de tranquilizarme me angustie demasiado pues estaba poniendo en peligro su vida, ya era bastante malo que yo fuera a morir como para cargar con la muerte de Patrick.

-Aun estas viva, no habría soportado si te hubiera pasado algo.- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado.

Me quito la cinta y sin pensarlo me beso desesperadamente, quería apartarlo pero no podía, además aunque solo nos habíamos besado una vez, extrañaba la sensación de sus labios en los míos, segundos después le correspondí casi con la misma intensidad olvidándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor. Cuando nos separamos para respirar mi mente volvió a conectarse a la realidad, intente hablar para advertirle que la hermana loca de Nick estaba en el segundo piso pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Qué bonita escena.- La pelirroja aplaudió.- Vez Teresa, vez como eres una maldita zorra barata.- Apunto con el arma a la cabeza de Jane.- Son patéticos. – Si valoras la vida de esta, espósate al barandal, ¡ahora!-Ordeno imponente Kate.

Patrick la obedeció completamente, genial ahora los dos estábamos como rehenes.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, los dos están aquí, y tu mi atormentado Jane vas a ver morir a Teresa, pero tranquilo esta vez no eres el culpable, bueno quizá sí pero no del todo.- Su vestido ciruela tenía manchas de sangre por las heridas en su mano.- Por cierto John tiene un mensaje para ti, te lo daré cuando acabe con la detective Lisbon.

Poso el cuchillo sobre mi cuello, y ejerció un poco de más fuerza. Lo sabia este era mi fin.

-Kate, no lo hagas, si esto es por orden de Red John asesíname a mí, a ella déjala.- Su voz de Patrick sonaba temblorosa, podría apostar que le también tenía mucho miedo.

-Eres tan ridículo.- Movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.- Esto nadie lo va impedir, yo quiero asesinarla, más que nada es algo personal, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere este momento y lo mucho que lo estoy disfrutando.

En menos de diez segundos todo el piso alfombrado tenía un enorme charco de sangre, yo estaba en un estado de shock, no podía o mejor dicho no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa horrible escena, Kate estaba tirada en el piso con una herida de bala en la pierna.

-Eres un tonto acaso no te das cuenta como Teresa te miente, me disparaste a mi tu única hermana solo para salvar la vida de una persona que no te valora.- Kate hizo una mueca de dolor.-Ella no te ama ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo Nick.

Mi marido abrazo a su hermana y le acaricio el cabello.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, necesito que respires.

Nick le aventó una llaves a Jane.- Tómalas las llaves abrirán las esposas y llama a una ambulancia por favor.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar, minutos más tarde toda la calle estaba repleta de periodistas, y patrullas de la policía local.

En una camilla amarilla los paramédicos se llevaron a Kate, la cual no dejaba de maldecirme. Supuse que no era buena idea ir con Nick así que decide alcanzarlo en el hospital. Su actitud me tenia desconcertada; me había salvado la vida pero no nos atrevíamos a hablar, es mas el ni siquiera me mirada y puedo asegurar que también me evitaba.

No me atrevía a salir de la casa, seguí mirando la gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra, Nick le disparo a su hermana para salvarme la vida. La gravedad de esas palabras era tan grande, que desde ese momento me propuse obligarme a amarlo al costo que fuera.

-He Lisbon, ¿Estás bien?, ella estará bien, Nick supo lo que hizo le disparo en una zona donde no tendrá consecuencias permanentes o fatales.- Jane se acercaba.

Yo me aleje.- Estoy bien Jane, necesito ir al hospital.- Aun seguía muy confundida.

-Te llevare.- Me tomo suavemente del brazo.

Yo me solté bruscamente.- No Jane prefiero ir sola.- Por el momento no quería tener a mi consultor cerca, ya no quería seguirle fallando a esa excepcional persona que tenia a mi lado.

Conducía a la máxima velocidad que podía, llevaba el celular de Nick y una ropa extra, de seguro él y yo pasaríamos la noche en el hospital. El móvil empezó a sonar y conteste.

-Bueno.-Dije algo nerviosa.

-Teresa he estado pensando, que sería mejor que no te molestaras en venir, mi hermana tenía demasiada razón en sus palabras, fue un error casarme contigo. – Se escuchaba que contenía los sollozos.

Por un momento mi mundo se vino abajo, los ojos se me inundaron de lagrimas, había perdido a la única persona que realmente lo daba todo por mí, parpadeé por un momento y no me fije que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a roja…

**Algo dramático este capítulo xD Y muy poco Jisbon, pero les digo algo; Estamos a dos capítulos de conocer a mi Red John y después de eso desarrollare el Jisbon de una forma completa. **


	7. Neblina Roja

**A/N:** ¡Quiero agradecer esas visitas fantasmas! Inspiran más de lo que se imaginan (Nótese mi tono sarcástico) Bueno, he tenido un semestre horrible en la preparatoria y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder subir otro capítulo. No se imaginan las ansias que tengo por avanzar con esta historia.

**Agradecimientos:** Todo tuyo este capítulo mi querida BEFA MENTALISTA. Mariaanchis (Una escritora con mucho talento, demasiado diría yo)

Gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 7: NEBLINA ROJA. **

**POV Teresa Lisbon.**

Uno, dos, tres… Soplo a la vela de mi pastel toda entusiasmada, mis hermanos están alrededor de la mesa y mis padres me abrazan cariñosamente, no puedo recordar exactamente que deseo pedí, supongo que mi petición fue tener a mi familia siempre unida. Ese fue último recuerdo de un cumpleaños feliz, los demás cumpleaños son demasiados dolorosos como para recordarlos, dicen que cuando uno está a punto de morir solo ve el lado bueno de las personas y a su mente viajan las pequeñas películas de momentos felices que existieron en su vida. No estoy segura de que estoy a punto de morir, pero la sensación de los brazos de mi madre acurrucándome parece tan real…

Después de ese lapso logro recuperar la conciencia, no recibí un golpe muy fuerte, las bolsas de aire cumplieron a la perfección su trabajo, solo que estoy muy confundida, hay mucho humo en el exterior, cuando logro enfocar la vista puedo ver a demasiadas personas rodeando el auto.

-Está viva, llamen a una ambulancia. -Gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Como puedo salgo del auto, todo da vueltas a mí alrededor, no sé cómo es que puedo seguir de pie. De repente todo se vuelve negro y caigo en el frio concreto.

…

Los sonidos de un hospital son inconfundibles, el olor y ambiente resultan deprimentes. Alguien acaricia suavemente mi cabello, pero estoy muy débil como para abrir los ojos.

-Ella se recuperara, no sufrió daños permanentes, pero el impacto le provoco una pequeña conmoción, permanecerá dormida toda la noche por los sedantes que se le administraron.- Informo una voz fría y serena.

Un lapso de silencio inunda la habitación. Sale alguien y puedo escuchar ruidos indescifrables en el pasillo. Luego siento una mano cálida sobre mi frente.

-Saldrás de esta, siempre lo has hecho, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado.-

No puedo distinguir si el que hablo fue Nick o Patrick, pero esas palabras me resultan abrumadoramente tiernas, de alguna forma me reconfortan demasiado y ayudan a que caiga en un mar de sueños incoherentes, donde se puede ser todo lo que tú desees.

El clima es mas cálido, supongo que ya amaneció, por alguna razón tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que estoy sola. Al principio todo es borroso pero luego logro distinguir una silueta, es Nick.

Se acerca lentamente y me dedica una sonrisa tímida.- Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por un momento me quedo sin habla, lo observo detenidamente, luego me armo de valor y pregunto.- ¿Cómo sigue Kate?

-Mucho mejor, la bala no causo daños severos, solo fue un rose, le darán el alta en dos semanas.-Cruza los brazos, eso es una señal de que está a la defensiva.- Pero por el momento la que me preocupa eres tú.

-Yo estoy bien.- Agacho la mirada.- Quieres estar lejos de mi ¿no?, es enserio no tienes que estar por obligación aquí, siéntete libre de irte cuando quieras, yo entenderé.

-Jane me lo explico todo, creo que exagere las cosas.- Puso las manos a su costado.- En que estabas pensando en pasar ese semáforo, fue después de la llamada ¿cierto? , si te hubiera pasado algo todo sería mi culpa.- Me abrazo y finalmente volví a respirar tranquila.

-Todo cambiara lo prometo, nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, tendremos ese bebe que tanto deseas.- Lo abrace mas fuerte.- No soportaría que me dejaras sola porque te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

En su rostro se mostraba la sorpresa que mi palabras habían causado.- ¿Un bebe?, ¿hablas enserio?- Sonrió ampliamente.-

-Quiero que esto funcione.- Confesé con toda sinceridad.

-Y funcionara, nos alejaremos de todo esto.- Me beso en la frente.- Iré a arreglar unas cosas, cuando te den el alta nos iremos muy lejos de aquí.

Y si que tenía demasiadas cosas que arreglar, entre ellas la principal era el asunto de su hermana

No pude evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza por esas últimas palabras, no quería irme de Sacramento ni dejar a mi familia del C.B.I, pero ya era hora de que yo sacrificara algo.

El alta me la dieron más rápido de lo que esperaba, Van Pelt y Rigsby me dijeron que pronto se casarían y que no permitirían que yo faltara a la boda, me sentía tan feliz por ellos, Wayne amo a Grace desde el primer momento y ambos lucharon por su amor hasta que lograron ser felices juntos. Eran la prueba de que cuando se ama no existen barreras.

Mí estimado Cho salía con alguien, era un misterio para todos poder saber quién era la afortunada, al parecer ella tenía una hija llamada Jan Di, en cierta parte me podía marchar tranquila, poco a poco todo se acomodaba en su respectivo lugar.

Solo había un cabo suelto: Patrick Jane, no me podía engañar; no sería capaz de dejarlo solo, a pesar de todo el seguía siendo mi mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga, los mejores amigos se apoyan en todo y están uno al lado del otro.

…

El día finalmente había llegado, mis maletas estaban en la puerta del departamento, Nick aun seguía en la oficina quedamos de vernos en el aeropuerto a las 2:00 pm, nuestro destino era Nueva York como agentes federales en otra unidad de crimines serios. Intentaba parecer entusiasta y lo lograba, mi matrimonio se estabilizo, empezaba a conocer la felicidad a lado de otra persona; no preocupaciones, momentos en los que lo único que importaba era reír hasta no poder, llegue a pensar que eso era un sueño del que en cualquier momento despertaría. Quizá en un tiempo no muy lejano podría amarlo tanto como él a mí, eso me hacia demasiada ilusión.

Únicamente me quedaba una cosa por resolver, sonó el timbre, justo como estaba esperando desde hace cinco minutos.

Se veía tan guapo y elegante como siempre, el estaba parado frente a mi puerta, tuve que reprimir esas ansias de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Ambos suspiramos, luego lo invite a pasar.

-¿Lista para tu nueva vida en Nueva York?-Pregunto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

-Gracias por venir.- Le entregue un papel con mi dirección y número de teléfono de mi nueva casa en Nueva York.- Así como dos veces tú me dijiste que me protegerías sin importar que yo no quisiera, yo te lo repito, me voy pero no me alejare. Jamás permitiré que te conviertas en un asesino. Estaré a tu lado quieras o no.

Trataba de actuar lo más tranquila posible, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado eso era una tarea casi imposible, el me confesó que me amaba, nos besamos dos veces. Era imposible permanecer neutral.

El me miraba de una forma impasible, luego me dio un inesperado abrazo.- Aunque no lo creas me hace muy feliz que te alejes de esto, finalmente estarás a salvo.

-Te he dicho que me alejare, yo seguiré al pendiente de ti.- Su olor era embriagador, estar con la mejilla en su pecho era una de las cosas que no cambiaría por nada.

-Siempre tan terca Teresa Lisbon.- Recargo su mano en mi cabello.

Así era nuestra relación, ambos reconocimos nuestros límites como dos personas que se amaban sin medida, pero al final teníamos que reprimir todos esos sentimientos. Aunque estos gestos bastaban para saber que estábamos más cerca uno del otro. Y eso ninguna distancia lo podría cambiar.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, rompimos el abrazo y conteste- ¿Nick?-

-No detective, su marido por el momento esta indispuesto o mejor dicho atado a una silla. Veo que usted está muy a gusto con el Sr Jane. – La voz era distorsionada y los nervios me traicionaban, un enorme vacío se alojo en mí.

-¿Dónde lo tienes maldito hijo de…? – Patrick se dio cuenta de mi repentina reacción y no le tomo más de un par de segundos para comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Cuidado con lo que dice detective Lisbon.- Me interrumpió- Basta de charlas, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, por el momento debe tomar una siesta.

Lo siguiente fue un dardo tranquilizante para Jane y para mí, lo sé porque lo vi desvanecerse antes que yo.

Mis últimos pensamientos eran vagos ¿Acaso Red John jamás nos dejaría en paz?

**Solo me resta decir que ojala no se repitan esas visitas fantasmas que deprimen tanto.  
Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y hasta la próxima queridos lectores. **


	8. La Identidad de Red John

**A/N:**¡Aprovechando unas pequeñas vacaciones!, No me había dado que igual que en la serie este capítulo 8 será sobre Red John.

Mi Red John es totalmente diferente al de la serie y quiero agradecer a mi amiga Ariyass; ella me ayudo a poder planear este capítulo y merece parte del crédito. (Así que si no les gusta abuchéenla a ella xD)

Primer capítulo narrado en tercera persona.

**Capítulo 8: LA IDENTIDAD DE RED JOHN**

Ambos estaban inconscientes y encerrados en una bodega que se encontraba en medio de la nada donde solo había algunos árboles y carreteras fantasmas, imposible que alguien pudiera acudir a rescatarlos o al menos escuchar sus gritos.

Pero no eran los únicos rehenes, el detective Nick también les hacía compañía y él estaba muy aterrado, en su interior deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y no perdía las escasas esperanzas de poder despertar.

La primera que recobró la conciencia fue Teresa, se tardó un momento en recordar los sucesos que la llevaron hasta ese encierro, observó detenidamente el panorama, y se dio cuenta de que Nick, su marido, estaba esposado a una vieja tubería, tenía los ojos vendados y la boca cubierta con cinta plateada, típico de Red John pensó Lisbon.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, pero un dolor de cabeza la dobló provocando que se recargara sobre la pared. Luego de torpes intentos y tropezando con algunos escombros logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba su marido, le quito la venda de los ojos y la cinta de la boca, ella lucho por parecer fuerte, no quería llorar.

-Nick.- La voz de Lisbon era temblorosa.- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Le mostró un gesto suave intentando tranquilizarla, dio un suspiro y comenzó el relato.- Conducía hacia la gasolinera, tenía la sensación de que me seguían pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación, cuando baje del auto alguien me puso una pistola paralizante encima, luego me trajeron aquí con mi propio auto.- El detective la observó tiernamente y con la mayor sinceridad le confesó.- Te amo Teresa, quiero que sepas que el poco tiempo que he estado contigo he sido muy dichoso y si llegara a pasar algo...- El castaño no pudo terminar la frase por el nudo que se formó en la garganta.

Las lágrimas contenidas se asomaron traicioneras en los ojos de la agente.- No va a pasar nada, porque saldremos de esta como siempre lo hacemos.-Teresa señalo la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.- En la buenas y en la malas, te juro que Red John lamentará esto- Sentenció

Lo tomo del cuello y lo beso como nunca, ella era sincera pues ya se había cansado de las mentiras, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, quería que su matrimonio funcionara.

Patrick había despertado minutos atrás, los suficientes como para escuchar todo lo que el agente Amaro y Lisbon hablaban, entonces supo que había perdido una parte del amor de Teresa, ahora lo compartía con el agente del F.B.I y eso le dolía demasiado, aunque también sabía que gracias a sus fantasmas la había alejado y construyó entre ellos una gran barrera invisible pero siempre presente.

Teresa se separó y volteó, su mirada se cruzó con la de Jane, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de un lapso ella le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

El consultor se sentía celoso, no podía evitarlo era algo involuntario, y de manera hostil respondió.- Eso es lo de menos, necesitamos hallar una forma de salir de aquí.-

-Si.- Contestó Lisbon en un susurro, miró fijamente a Patrick, parecía enojado pero ¿Por qué?, ese hombre siempre sería un enigma para ella. Dio un suspiro y volvió a la realidad.- Primero necesito liberar a Nick.-Teresa intentó débilmente abrir las esposas.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban la puerta se abrió provocando un ensordecedor sonido, en la entrada se colocó una figura delgada y fina, llevaba una pañoleta color azul que le sujetaba el cabello, sus lentes de sol impedían reconocerla, usaba una camisa blanca y un suéter negro , su pantalón de mezclilla estaba desgastado

Después de un corto tiempo la mujer deslizó la pañoleta de seda dejando libre su ondulado cabello color miel, al quitarse los lentes de sol se pudieron apreciar sus hermosos ojos marrones los cuales brillaban con un destello que podría cautivar a toda persona que los mirara detenidamente, sus facciones eran finas y tenía piel pálida, el discreto maquillaje que usaba confirmaba su genuina belleza.

Su rostro y gesto proyectaban confianza, bondad e inclusive generosidad una combinación abrumadora para cualquiera.

Patrick se quedó congelado, consternado, en la cara del consultor se veía el horror y la confusión, se sentía a punto de un colapso, eso tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser real, en definitiva no podía ser real, tenía que haber un error, porque la presencia de esa mujer rebasa cualquier límite establecido. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando hallar algo de lógica que explicara todo.

Detrás de la mujer entraron dos hombres morenos y muy fuertes, estos cerraron en la puerta.

-Detective Lisbon, Agente Amaro.- Saludo la chica con un gesto de cortesía.

Teresa veía la reacción de Jane ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había entrado a ese estado de shock? Ella entendía que llevaba años esperando enfrentarse cara a cara con Red John, pero ni siquiera sabían si ella era el asesino serial o solo una cómplice.

La rubia se acercó a Patrick, lo veía con ternura.- Querido.- Susurro, acarició su mejilla con los nudillos de su mano.- Te he extrañado como no te imaginas.

El consultor tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño en signo de desaprobación, no había coherencia en nada.

Al ver la confusión de Nick y Lisbon, la mujer se dirigió a ellos y habló.- Pero que grosera he sido, lamento no haberme presentado, yo soy Angela Ruskin, bueno mejor dicho la Señora Jane.

Todos se paralizaron en el momento en que Ruskin pronuncio esas palabras, no podía ser posible. Angela había muerto a manos de Red John, ella tenía su sepultura a lado de su hija Charlotte, a Lisbon le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, quizá a causa de la impresión, por su parte Nick intentaba pronunciar palabras que no salían de sus labios.

Angela chasqueó los dedos y los hombres avanzaron.- Llévense al agente Amaro, él debe tomar un poco de sol, además necesito estar a solas con mis adorados detectives del C.B.I.

Los hombres se acercaron a Nick y lo liberaron de las esposas, después de eso uno de ellos le dio un golpe en el estómago. Teresa despertó de su letargo y trató de ponerse en medio, pero el otro hombre la sujeto fuertemente.

-¡Déjame!- Lisbon pateaba con fuerza.

-¡Hey! Chicos traten con más gentileza a nuestros invitados por favor.- Dijo entre risas Ruskin.

Finalmente sacaron a Nick de la bodega y Teresa intentó correr tras él, cuando lo intentó Angela sacó una pistola pero no le apunto a ella pues sabía que eso no la detendría, le apunto a Patrick, y dijo desafiante- Un paso más Teresa y sabrás lo que es cargar con una muerte en tu conciencia.

La detective llena de rabia e impotencia permaneció en su sitio y apretó los puños, cálmate se dijo a sí misma.

Uno de los hombres seguía parado a lado de la puerta.

-Ryan puedes irte, yo te llamare si te necesito, esta es una reunión sentimental, necesitamos privacidad.-Dijo tranquilamente la rubia

Luego el lugar quedo solo con tres personas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Lisbon con frustración, le era imposible creer que ella era la ex esposa de Patrick.

-Porque no se lo dices tú mi adorado Patrick.- Ella sonrió de una manera perversa

Jane finalmente reacciono y volvió a hablar.- ¿Cómo demonios paso esto? ¿Charlotte está viva?

-Vaya veo que nos hemos olvidado de los buenos modales.- En los ojos de Ángela se veía la frustración, se había dado cuenta que Patrick ya no sentía nada de amor por ella, ahora Jane estaba perdidamente enamorado de Teresa.

Miró a la detective con desprecio y le ordenó.- Entra ahí.- Señalo un espacio rodeado por una reja.

-No.- Respondió Lisbon en tono contundente.- No voy a obedecerte, no sé qué está pasando aquí pero no voy a obedecer a una loca como tú.

Angela rio sarcásticamente y abrió nuevamente la puerta principal, en el exterior se podía apreciar un panorama donde Nick permanecía arrodillado sobre la terracería.

-Golpéenlo.- Ordeno fríamente Ruskin.

Los hombres comenzaron a golpear sin piedad alguna al marido de Lisbon. El agente Amaro tenía manchada la ropa de sangre.

-Teresa tú decides cuando ponerle fin a esto.- Dijo muy feliz la mujer.

-¡Basta Angela!- Gritó Patrick lleno de furia y acercándosele, pero Ryan se colocó en medio, logrando detener al consultor.

Lisbon hizo inmediatamente lo que la esposa de Jane le ordeno, cuando estuvo dentro Angela le puso candado y susurro.- Espero que estés lista para el espectáculo.

-Vete, encárgate del castaño, no los quiero aquí. ¿Entendido?- Dijo de forma sutil Ruskin

-Pero… Angie.- Protesto Ryan.

-He dado una orden acaso no lo entiendes, lárgate.- Gritó.

Cuando volvieron a estar solos, Jane tomo a su esposa por los hombros y con una fuerza impresionante la estampó contra la pared.- Dime ¿dónde está mi hija?

La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¿Dónde crees que esta?

Patrick la soltó repentinamente y le dio la espalda, quería llorar más que de tristeza de rabia, no podía ser posible que una madre pudiera matar a su propia hija, pero estaba claro que con Angela no existía la lógica.

-No te sientas mal, no todo fue tu culpa, ella era mi angelito atormentado y necesitaba libertad que jamás conseguiría aquí.- Se acomodó su ropa.

El consultor tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su interior estaba hecho un lio pues no sabía qué clase de sentimientos experimentaba en ese momento. Su razón se negaba a creer que la mujer que alguna vez amo con todas sus fuerzas fuera una psicópata, una parte de él le decía a gritos que seguro había tomado una droga o algo parecido que le estaba provocando esa alucinación.

Angela rió descaradamente.- Idiota.- musitó.- No ves lo que es más obvio que otra cosa, ese siempre ha sido tu problema cariñito, buscar muy lejos cuando la verdad la tienes enfrente.

El consultor sonrió de forma amarga, todo su cuerpo proyectaba la tensión guardada, la sujeto de la muñeca.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de monstro eres?

-¿Qué clase de monstro soy?- Angela repitió sarcásticamente.- El mismo que los Jane engendraron.

Patrick la soltó de forma brusca.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Eres un estúpido, un maldito estúpido, jamás lo supiste, y eso me hace odiarte aún más, siempre fuiste un completo ciego conmigo, nunca pudiste leerme.- Después de pensarlo unos instantes Angela comenzó a hablar.- La muerte de mi padre no fue un accidente, tu papá lo asesinó.- Ruskin empezó a notarse nerviosa.- Tu padre cegado por su ambición siguió apostando, pero una vez su locura llego muy lejos pues incluyó a la hija de su mejor amigo como uno de sus avales, acaso ahora puedes ver hasta donde llego su adicción, ¡me puso a mi como un aval!, cuando perdió el juego, ese hombre me quería llevar con él, yo no entendía nada...- Un ligero sollozo de culpabilidad podía notarse en su relato.- Solo tenía 10 años, pero aun así sus intenciones eran más que obvias, ese hombre era un asqueroso pervertido, la noche en que mi papá se enteró fue a buscar a ese sujeto para enfrentarlo, pero mi papá jamás volvió.- Angela tomó aire- Luego siendo una tonta me enamore de ti, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido te amé sin condición alguna, te entregue mi confianza, decidí perdonar, olvidando mis vanos deseos de venganza en contra de tu familia, cuando nos casamos pensé que todo cambiaria, que seriamos muy felices como siempre me lo prometiste.- Su gesto de la mujer se endureció.- Pero no, tú lo llevabas en la sangre, eras un Jane y ustedes solo pueden causar daño, nadie me lo platicó, yo veía como hacías sufrir a toda esa gente, como les mentías sin piedad alguna, sin tan siquiera detenerte a pensar en el daño que les podrías causar.- Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.- A los tres meses de casarnos decidí empezar a actuar, para así poder olvidar mis deseos de querer lastimarte, los cuales cada día aumentaban, busque a mujeres, victimas que fueran fáciles, pero tranquilo ellas no eran más que basuras, todas tenían cosas horrendas ocultas.

Patrick procesó toda la información e intentó comprender la mente psicópata de su esposa, luego le reclamó.- Todo eso puedo entenderlo Angela, e inclusive en un caso extremo eso justificaría la muerte de todas ellas, pero Charlotte era tu hija, qué culpa tenia nuestra pequeña.- El consultor lloraba involuntariamente.

Angela ignoró el reclamo de Patrick y siguió hablando - Porque a pesar de todo te amaba y te recibía una sonrisa reprimiendo mis más oscuros deseos, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de nuestra hija, comprendí que jamás permitiría que un hijo mío tuviera la sangre Jane, fui paciente, espere casi diez años y la espera valió la pena, tu actuación estelar en ese programa fue el mejor pretexto que pudiste darme, "un alma atormentada", jamas supiste lo que realmente yo sentía.- Angela empezó a reír de un forma descontrolada.- Charlotte fue libre, cosa que jamás sería posible si continuaba a tu lado…

Lisbon aprovechó la discusión para intentar abrir con un pasador el candado, una de las cosas que aprendió de Jane, aunque el candado no cedía.

-Era nuestra pequeña, debiste asesinarme a mí, no a ella.- Jane puso sus manos sobre su rostro, necesitaba pensar demasiadas cosas.

-Yo lo volvería a hacer, porque jamás quise a esa niña, se parecía tanto a ti, ustedes se parecían tanto, los detestaba… No sabes cuánto disfrute asesinarla.

-¡Cállate!.- El rubio abofeteó a Angela y cayó sobre los escombros.

-Deberías estar agradecido conmigo, de ser un estafador te convertiste en el héroe de todo Sacramento.-Le reclamó en un tono alto.-Te mereces todo el dolor que has sentido todo este tiempo. Y además se supone que debías capturar a Red John aunque gastaras toda tu vida en ello, pero no, te enamoraste de Teresa y nos olvidaste tan rápido.

-Eso no es cierto.- Patrick había perdido todo el control que le quedaba, una persona que entra en ese estado no puede controlar sus acciones.

-Aunque ya no importa nada de eso, tu alabada Santa Teresa hoy no sale viva de aquí.- La mujer sacó una arma y la lanzó al suelo.- Mátame, hazlo, así podrás volver a dormir y de paso impides que asesine a la mujer que me quito tu amor.

Jane tomó la pistola y en su mente vagaban algunos recuerdos de su pequeña Charlotte.

_-R-_

_-Papá, llegaste temprano.- La pequeña se lanzó hacia los brazos de su padre._

_-¿Qué haces afuera princesa?-El rubio la miro todo embelesado._

_La niña toda orgullosa le enseñó el pequeño ramo de flores que sostenía en sus manos.- Son para mamá, ella ha estado muy pensativa los últimos días, no me gusta verla así._

_Jane la estrechó entre sus brazos.- Eres la mejor hija que puede existir.-_

_-Porque tengo a la mejor familia que pude existir.- Charlotte besó la mejilla de su papá, para luego correr al interior de la casa._

-P-

-Ella no tuvo que morir.- Reprochó Patrick entre susurros y acercándose a su esposa.

-Ella tuvo lo que merecía.- Dijo Ruskin con frialdad.

Eso basto para eliminar la poca cordura que Jane conservaba, tomo a la mujer por el cuello y entre jalones la estampó nuevamente contra un cristal, este mismo se rompió en mil pedazos, tomo con más fuerza el arma y la elevo.

Teresa detuvo el brazo de Jane - Detente.- Gritó Lisbon

-No te metas Lisbon, este no es tu asunto.- El consultor soltó a Angela.

La detective se estremeció al ver Patrick actuando de esa forma, sintió un miedo incomprensible, quizá provocado por la pesadilla que había tenido días anteriores, retrocedió lentamente hasta toparse con Ryan, el cual la tomo con el antebrazo del cuello, la presión era muy fuerte, la asfixiaba.

-Suéltala.- Grito Jane.

-Mátala, mátala, que no salga viva de aquí.- Decía débilmente Angela.

Lisbon luchaba vanamente por zafarse, cuando ya no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias sus piernas se doblaron, intentaba poder respirar un poco de oxigeno pero le era imposible, finalmente sus manos soltaron el brazo del hombre, cerró sus ojos y cayó al piso.

Patrick no pudo hacer nada pues Ryan actuó muy rápido, el moreno era un asesino profesional no había duda.

-Ella está muerta, toda la gente que se te acerca muere, esa es tu maldición cariño.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más disparó el arma, tres disparos fueron suficientes para acabar con Angela y dos para Ryan.

Tiro inmediatamente el arma y corrió hasta Teresa, pero ella estaba fría y no reaccionaba, no era posible que Angela Ruskin volviera a salirse con la suya, no otra vez.

A/N2: Ya sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizaar, pero espero y hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Hasta la próxima.


	9. Matices Grises

**A/N:** Dios Mío bendito, pero que final de temporada, Lisbon embarazada, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, fue más que perfecto.

Yo soy de los pocos Fans que conservan la esperanza de una octava temporada, para mi esa fabulosa serie no ha acabado. #JisbonFandom

Bueno y lo que respecta a mi Fic, veamos a ver qué pasa. (Como si fuera muy difícil predecir lo que pasara)

Segundo capitulo narrado en tercera persona

Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 9: MATICES GRISES **

La muerte de Angela salía como noticia en primera plana, los medios no paraban de hablar de ese tema; "Tres homicidios en Sacramento California".

Todos se enfocaban en Patrick Jane, pero desde el día del suceso estaba resguardado como testigo de una investigación en curso, aunque no en una celda ni nada parecido, él se encontraba con los hermanos de Teresa acompañándola en el hospital, se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada para evitar que Ryan la atacara.

Los doctores le habían sugerido someterse a una revisión psiquiátrica para descartar cualquier tipo de trastorno después de lo ocurrido pero por lógica había rechazado todas las propuestas, Jane estaba seguro de que no necesitaba ningún estudio ni nada por el estilo, lo único que lo podía mejorarlo en ese momento era saber que su compañera se encontraba bien.

-Patrick, Annie necesita descansar, la llevare a casa, ¿podrías quedarte con Teresa?- Pidió cortésmente Tommy

-Sí, no tengo planeado moverme de aquí.- Jane no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de Tommy, la culpa seguía latente, sin embargo los hermanos de Teresa habían sido muy tolerantes con él, no le reprocharon nada.

Tommy y Anabeht se retiraron dejando el pequeño cuarto casi vacío. Patrick tenía la vista perdida, aparentemente sus problemas habían acabado, pero otros acababan de iniciar. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente, no sentía la paz que por tanto tiempo busco.

Un ligero sonido lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, Lisbon se movía impacientemente en la litera, el rubio se acercó cautelosamente, pensó en llamar a una enfermera, pero eran las tres de la madrugada, creyó que podría controlar la situación, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar los susurros de Teresa.

Coloco suavemente su mano en la frente de ella.- Tranquila todo está bien.- La calmó.

-Nick.- En su delirio la detective no paraba de nombrar a su esposo.

El consultor sintió una tristeza abrazadora: Quien le daría la noticia a Lisbon de que Nick había fallecido, el detective fue golpeado brutalmente y esto le provocó una conmoción cerebral, cuando Patrick logró estabilizar a Teresa, la sacó en brazos de la bóveda y se dio cuenta que Amaro estaba tirado en el suelo, Jane hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nick no tenía pulso.

"Pudiste hacer más" "Su muerte, fue algo muy conveniente para ti" Se recriminaba a sí mismo.

-¿Nick?- Lisbon tenía la vista borrosa, apenas lograba distinguir la silueta de Jane, estaba confundida, tenía un estorboso collarín en el cuello, el oxígeno al que estaba conectada la mantenía somnolienta.

El consultor no tenía la valentía para decirle nada.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Teresa reconoció la voz de inmediato y la sangre se le congelo, palideció aún más, la máquina que la mantenía monitoreada empezó a hacer un sonido más escandaloso.

Patrick analizó perfectamente su reacción, parecía estar aterrada, como si estuviera viendo a un peligroso criminal, inmediatamente comprendió que ella presentaba secuelas por haber presenciado el momento en el que Jane se enfrentó a Angela.

-Tranquila, no te tocare, ni me acercare, respira, intenta calmarte.-El rubio alzó las manos en símbolo de rendición.

-Vete, vete.- La voz de Lisbon apenas era audible.

-No quiero dejarte sola.-Patrick permanecía estático, en su interior se hallaba al borde del precipicio, el rechazo por parte de la detective era algo que no podía soportar.

-Quiero que te vayas.- Repitió la agente con voz ronca.- ¡Vete!

El ritmo cardiaco de Lisbon se aceleró notablemente, ella no controlaba del todo sus reacciones, de hecho no sabía por qué su subconsciente rechazaba a Patrick con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento solo quería estar alejada de él.

Rápidamente una enfermera entró al cuarto, aproximadamente de unos 50 años, castaña y regordeta.- ¿Qué le paso?-Cuestionó mirando a Patrick con acusación.

-Despertó, oyó mi voz y dijo que me quería fuera de la habitación, yo me negué.- Confesó el rubio agachando la cabeza.- Estaré afuera si necesita algo.-Jane era una persona que usualmente sabia encarar y controlar sus sentimientos, pero en esta situación se sentía hecho polvo, no pensaba con claridad.

Jimmy llegó todo apresurado.- ¿Cómo está?

-Despertó hace apenas algunos minutos, la enfermera la está revisando.-Patrick desvió la miraba.

Jimmy hizo una mueca de confusión, y antes de que pudiera preguntar el rubio le respondió.- Ella me quiere lejos de su vida.-

-Así es T, a veces es muy impulsiva dice las cosas sin pensarlo, he visto lo mucho que arriesgo por ti, solo dale tiempo.- Dijo el hermano de Teresa tratando de reconfortar a Jane.

La enfermera salió del cuarto e inicio el sermón.-Teresa Lisbon está estable por el momento, solo fue la impresión de ver al señor Jane, la lesión del cuello no muestra consecuencias más graves, pero será necesario que traigan a Nick Amaro, he logrado convencerla de que intente dormir, pero no creo que me haga caso.

-Solo que no podemos traerle a Nick, él era su esposo pero falleció hace dos días.-Informó Tommy que acaba de escuchar la situación.

La enfermera no se inmuto en ningún momento.- Sera mejor que se lo informen pronto.- Exclamó fríamente.- Estaré cerca.-Su silueta desapareció por el pasillo.

-Tenemos que decirle.- Dijo Jimmy en tono fúnebre.- Es su derecho.

Los dos hombres cruzaron la puerta con una fuerte determinación, ahora les tocaba a ellos apoyar a su hermana. Patrick se quedó sentado, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Lisbon, si ahora lo despreciaba no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría por él cuando se enterara que Nick estaba muerto por su culpa.

Un gran lapso de silencio inundo el ambiente del gélido hospital, luego los gritos de Teresa desestabilizaron la calma del lugar "No, él no está muerto, mienten" "Todo es culpa de Patrick", el agudo sonido de la voz de Lisbon y sus reclamos se quedaban grabados en la mente de Jane. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, no tenía la satisfacción de ningún acto que había realizado, únicamente sentía desprecio hacia su persona, su futuro era totalmente incierto pues la única persona que alguna vez lo amo tanto, ahora lo detestaba con fuerzas inimaginables.

**A/N 2:** Ok, Ok, ahorrarse reclamos por favor Cx, vale se que no merezco llamarme autora Jisbon cuando solo he incluido muy poco Jisbon en mi historia, pero chicos, necesitaba cerrar el ciclo Red John para ya poder narrar el Jisbon como yo me lo imagino 7uuu7

Y bueno si tú perteneces al #JisbonFandom NO DEJES DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Que se vienen cosas realmente interesantes.

Gracias a todos por su reviews, ya saben que son vida para esta historia ;) Saludos.


	10. Casualidades

**A/N:** Bien, ahora sí, ha llegado el momento *Redoble de tambores*, espero les guste mi forma de escribir Jisbon :3 (Aunque esta capitulo es como un pequeño prefacio)

Se viene lo mejor :3

Propósito: Acabar todos mis fics antes de agosto

Gracias por pasar y leer.

**Capítulo 10: CASUALIDADES**

Era primer verano que Lisbon pasaba en Chicago desde que era joven, y todo le resultaba relajante; las risas infantiles de los niños jugando en el parque, el fresco aroma de césped recién cortado, y poder convivir a fondo con sus sobrinos por primera vez, ella jamás fue de esas tías excesivamente cariñosas, ni mucho menos de las consentidoras, pero poder estar con los tres pequeños fue como una medicina durante el tiempo que estuvo en recuperación, los doce meses transcurridos fueron muy duros; noches enteras sin dormir, pesadillas y algunas crisis de ansiedad, los doctores dijeron que todo eso era normal y ninguno se atrevía a medicarle tranquilizantes. Pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa de Stan y su esposa Karen, muchas veces la situación se tornó incómoda para Teresa, pues sentía que ella estorbaba en esa familia y muchas veces pensó en mudarse a un apartamento independiente, las mismas veces que Stan la persuadió de esa drástica decisión, con el paso de los tres primeros meses y con un poco de más estabilidad mental, tras varias semanas de intento logró convencer a Karen de que ella podría hacerse cargo de los niños.

Joey a pesar de que solamente tenía tres años era un niño muy activo e inteligente, Brian y  
Paul eran apenas unos bebés pero aun así batallaba con ellos todas las mañanas para darles de almorzar, usualmente ellos eran los únicos que la hacían sonreír.

Los días de verano en Chicago solían ser bastante calurosos, así que Lisbon y sus sobrinos salían a un pequeño parque que se encontraba en el vecindario, Joey corría tras la pelota o escalaba los juegos mientras que Teresa cuidaba de Paul y Brian. Esa sensación de convivencia con los tres pequeños la hacía sentir muy bien, pues le recordaba cuando era joven y a pesar de todos los innumerables problemas que tenía con su padre siempre conservaba la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, quizá porque era una adolescente perseverante y nunca renuncio a sus ilusiones, bueno, hasta que creció, ahí las cosas cambiaron bastante, pues cuando creyó que sus hermanos eran lo suficientemente maduros como para poder sobrevivir solos, la detective huyó, sin importarle nada, talvez porque quería sentirse libre o porque le aterraba no ser una buena madre sustituta con sus hermanos los cuales eran unos chicos grandes difíciles de controlar.

Y ahora que estaba de vuelta en el lugar del cual alguna vez escapó, se sentía mejor que nunca, con algunos recuerdos amargos de la última vez que vio a Patrick y como lo trato, también con nostalgia por la muerte de Nick, él único hombre que había confiado ciegamente en ella, dos fantasmas con los que luchaba diariamente.

Paul tiraba de un mechón de cabello de Teresa, parecía estar inquieto.- ¿Qué pasa?-Lisbon lo alzo en sus brazos y por inercia enfocó la vista hacia al frente, fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir una silueta realmente familiar.

El cabello pelirrojo de la agente lo agitaba suavemente el viento.

-Grace.-Exclamó Lisbon con sorpresa.

Van Pelt esbozó una dulce sonrisa, pero en su gesto también se notaba la sorpresa. Cuando estuvo frente a Teresa no pudo evitar brindarle un afectuoso abrazo.- ¿Es tu hijo?- Preguntó algo intrigada.

-No, se llama Paul y es mi sobrino.-Aclaró la ex agente con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es un bebé muy hermoso y veo que no es el único.- La pelirroja tomó entre sus brazos a Brian.

-Todos son mis sobrinos.- Adelantó Lisbon

Van Pelt asintió, luego de unos minutos de silencio empezó a hablar.- La semana que viene Wayne y yo nos casaremos, te he intentado llamar, pero has rechazado todas mis llamadas, te apreciamos mucho y queremos que estés con nosotros ese día, te hemos echado mucho de menos.-

Teresa no puedo evitar sonrojarse de pena, porque su ex compañera tenía razón, había rechazado todas las llamadas, y no porque no la extrañara, simplemente aún no se sentía lista para volver a enfrentar su realidad, aunque ahora eso era imposible.

-Lo siento Grace, tenía mis motivos…, pero de algo si debes estar segura, no faltare a tu boda.-

-Yo puedo comprender.- Van Pelt intentó no desviar la conversación en algo doloroso para su jefa.- Wayne insistió mucho en venir, pero yo no quería que te sintieras presionada.

La ex agente se sentía conmovida, apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo de la pelirroja.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, se lo merecen. Siempre se amaron.-

-Gracias.- Grace extendió la mano y le entrego la colorida invitación.- Es en una semana, la ceremonia será en un salón de eventos en sacramento, cerca del mar, pueden ir tus hermanos si gustas.

-Se los diré, aunque Stan tenía planeado un viaje junto con Karen y los niños.-Lisbon se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, nos veremos en una semana.- La agente deposito a Brian en su lugar.

-Oh no, no viajaste tantas horas como para irte en cinco minutos, vamos a la casa a comer.- Teresa le hizo señas a Joey para irse de regreso a casa.

Cada cinco minutos los nervios aumentaban más, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ella aún no se sentía preparada para regresar, había tomado el teléfono varias veces para hablar con Grace y cancelar pero no se atrevió. Llevaba puesto un discreto vestido color salmón que le llegaba a las rodillas, unos zapatos cómodos y el cabello suelto, rechazo tomar un avión y prefirió manejar su antigua camioneta. Le costó un poco hallar la dirección pero ya cuando estuvo frente al salón sintió unos abrumadores nervios, el valet parking la miraba extrañado.

Finalmente Lisbon decidió bajar del auto y entregar las llaves, vio a Grace y a Wayne sentados en una mesa del fondo, antes de poder caminar para reunirse con ellos alguien la intercepto.

-Detective Lisbon.-Harry saludo cortésmente.

Teresa analizo al sujeto, se trataba del ex jefe de Nick, los comentarios que había oído sobre él por parte de su ex marido no eran nada gratos, Amaro solía decirle que era un acosador de chicas y un pervertido de primera. Se preguntaba quien lo habría invitado.

-Agente Barns.- Lisbon le estrecho la mano.

-Se ve muy guapa.- Halagó.-Bueno el motivo de mi saludo es porque me gustaría hacerle una oferta que no puede rechazar, con la pérdida de su esposo nos quedamos sin un valioso elemento que hasta la fecha no hemos podido remplazar, nos gustaría que se uniera al F.B.I.-El detective la comía con la mirada.

El encuentro resultaba incomodo, la ojiverde se sentía acosada hasta cierto punto.- Yo…-Comenzó a balbucear.

Harry tomó su mano.-Piénselo, tiene todo el resto del día y en la noche podemos discutir esto en una cena.-

-No lo creo, Teresa ya tiene planes conmigo.-Jane paso su brazo en los hombros de Teresa e hizo una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Barns retiro su mano algo molesto y se despidió cortantemente, dejando a la ex agente y al consultor solos.

Teresa sintió una extraña sensación cuando escucho la voz de Jane, pero no quería rechazarlo, agradecía al cielo que hubiera sido tan oportuno. Cuando el hombre se alejó ella no hizo esfuerzos por quitar el brazo de Jane.

El tiempo se congelo en el aire.

**A/N 2:** Muchos Ex utilizados en este capítulo Cx Ya está la conexión, a ver qué pasa… Por favor comentarios, repito: SE VIENE LO MEJOR.

Saludos.


	11. Cosechando Sentimientos

**A/N:** Sus reviews son muy importantes, gracias por su apoyo a este Fic, y bueno solo me resta decque ahora la trama es mucho más romántica que los capítulos anteriores, lo policiaco pasa a ser secundario.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ;)

**Capítulo 11: COSECHANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

Teresa sabía perfectamente que al asistir a la boda de Grace y Wayne no iba a poder evitar toparse con su antiguo consultor y otros ex compañeros de C.B.I, pero jamás se imaginó que el reencuentro con Jane sucedería de esa forma, por un lado se sentía aliviada porque Barns se había alejado lo suficiente, pero por otro lado no podía definir lo que sentía exactamente al tener a Patrick tan cerca.

Por su parte el rubio se sentía mejor que nunca, observaba cuidadosamente a su compañera la cual parecía estar tranquila, bueno quizá con algo de nervios. Se veía aún más delgada desde la última vez que la vio en esa camilla de hospital, las mejillas las tenía algo sonrojadas, una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella.

Lógicamente cuando vio las intenciones de Harry tuvo que luchar contra todos sus miedos e inmediatamente se acercó a la agente, conocía a los hombres pervertidos como Barns y también sabía cómo alejarlos, en cierta parte agradecía al agente del F.B.I por darle una excusa para acercarse a Teresa.

-Gracias.- Susurró Lisbon rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

No hacía falta decir mucho porque la intensidad de sus miradas en todos los casos daba las explicaciones buscadas, el verde jade de las pupilas de Teresa parecía tener un brillo fuera de lo común, pero Patrick necesitaba asegurarse que él era el causante de ello. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de abrazarla, de decirle que esos doce meses sin ella habían sido el purgatorio en vida, pero sabía que la agente necesitaba de espacio y tiempo. Ese era el único motivo por el que controlaba sus impulsos.

-Bueno, debo ir a saludar a Van Pelt y Rigsby, nos vemos luego.-Se despidió Lisbon.

Patrick atrapó su mano en el aire y tiró ligeramente de ella.-Me alegra volverte a ver.-

La detective deseó responder con una sonrisa, pero su cuerpo estaba todo tenso, únicamente asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

El lugar era realmente elegante, parte de los gastos de la boda los había costeado una agencia de informática en la que la pelirroja había contribuido, había flores en todas las mesas, y en el centro estaba una gran pista de cristal, algunas peceras también eran parte de la decoración Grace se veía realmente feliz, no para de reír y de vez en cuando Rigsby le robaba un beso.

-Muchas felicidades.- Dijo animosamente Teresa.

Van Pelt fue la primera en darle un fuerte abrazo, Wayne no se quedó atrás y también la abrazó fuertemente.

\- El C.B.I no es lo mismo sin ti, dinos que regresaras.- Confesó Rigsby.

Lisbon estaba a punto de responder, pero Grace interrumpió.

-No deberíamos hablar de trabajo, ven Teresa, te llevaré a tu mesa, ahí está Cho y Jane, espero no te moleste.

Lisbon soltó un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro, no podía culparla pues la pelirroja permanecía ajena a la situación que se presentaba entre el consultor y ella

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que el asiático no estaba solo, lo acompañaba una hermosa chica rubia de ojos color miel, se veía muy a gusto con Cho, la joven parecía simpática, Teresa saludó cortésmente e inicio una amena y larga platica con Kimball y Ashley, los cuales se limitaban a no preguntar más de lo debido.

Cuando Patrick llegó a la mesa, el ambiente cambió notablemente, en el aire había cierta tensión que complicaba las cosas y era peor cuando Ashley y Cho salían a la pista a disfrutar del baile porque dejaban a Teresa y a Jane solos, quienes solo hablaban de cosas superfluas, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia con exactitud de que dialogar, conforme pasaban las horas el deseo de marcharse por parte de Lisbon aumentaba más, finalmente la oportunidad se presentó.

Teresa se despidió de todos discretamente y después de persuadir varios intentos para que se quedara, salió al jardín y pidió su auto.

-Pensé que habías viajado en avión.- Patrick se acercó ágilmente, con su sonrisa característica.

-No, decidí volver a usar mi camioneta.-Respondió la agente con un tono nervioso.

-Teresa…- Tras unos segundos de espera Jane habló.-Tenemos que hablar.- Su tono era serio y contundente, no se daría fácilmente por vencido.

-No creo que pueda en este momento.-Persuadió Teresa, pues aún no se sentía lista para charlar de ciertos temas.

La camioneta de Lisbon se acercaba, y ella relajó los hombros, por un momento creyó que se había librado de la que se avecinaba.

-Yo creo que si.- Jane sonrió satisfactoriamente.- Si me permites yo manejo.-Le tomó las llaves al valet parking y subió audazmente a la camioneta.

La agente rodó los ojos e imploró paciencia, no tenía otra alternativa más que afrontar ese momento, sin ninguna otra opción subió del lado del conductor.

El silencio reinaba en el interior de la camioneta, pero inmediatamente Lisbon se percató de un gran detalle.-Ese no es el camino para Chicago.-

-Lo sé.- Patrick le dedicó una perspicaz mirada.

-¿A dónde vamos?- La agente desató el cinturón de seguridad y echó un vistazo a la ruta recorrida.

-¿Podrías intentar calmarte?, no pienso secuestrarte.- Jane la devolvió a su lugar inicial con un suave jalón.

-Me calmaré si me dices a donde vamos.- Lisbon sacó su móvil.

-Un GPS no te servirá para hallar el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, puedo cambiar de ruta en cualquier momento.- Declaró el rubio con un tono de diversión.

-No voy a usar el GPS, voy a mandar un mensaje a Stan.-Ahora Lisbon era la que sonreía divertida por la confusión de Jane.

El cariño que había entre ellos dos había hecho lo suyo, no podían estar enojados por demasiado tiempo, la incomodidad había desaparecido y todo volvía a ser como lo fue un tiempo atrás, el resto del camino Patrick le platicó a Lisbon que él seguía trabajando en el C.B.I y que había vendido su casa de Malimbu, también que gracias a un caso que cerraron acerca la muerte de la esposa de un multimillonario, el señor Efron en símbolo de agradecimiento la había regalado una casa en New York, por alguna razón nada de lo que relataba Jane le parecía extraño a Teresa, estaba tan acostumbrada a esas situaciones y finalmente reconoció que había echado de menos a Patrick más de lo que se imaginaba.

Cuando el rubio estacionó la camioneta, Lisbon pudo distinguir perfectamente el lugar: San Angelo California, el mismo sitio donde discutieron seriamente por Red John, donde Jane le dijo que no le importaba morir con tal de atrapar al asesino serial, donde por primera vez él le salvo la vida.

Caminaron tranquilamente entre las sombras que los arboles proyectaban, sus emociones de ambos estaban a flor de piel: felicidad, amor, miedo e inseguridad, muchos recuerdos inundaron sus mentes, por un tiempo se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Patrick fue el primero en romper el silencio y después de mucho tiempo abrió su corazón.

-Tengo que decirte que lo siento, lamento haber arruinado tu vida, ya no puedo arreglar nada, me merezco tu alejamiento, pero ahora que te he vuelto a ver tenía que traerte aquí porque este lugar significa muchas cosas para mí, algunas ya no tienen sentido pero otras son muy importantes en mi presente, aquí fue el lugar donde me di cuenta que sentía algo más que apreció hacia a ti, me di cuenta que mi venganza se queda atrás cuando tú estabas en peligro, al principio esa idea era aterradora, no quería aceptar que me estaba enamorando de ti, pero con el paso de los años ya no podía alejarme de ti por mucho que lo deseara, y hasta la fecha no lo soporto.- Patrick la miraba tiernamente.

Lisbon también sentía lo mismo, pero la culpabilidad le impedía admitirlo.- Yo no fui una buena esposa, y lamento haberte culpado por la muerte de Nick, tú no tuviste la culpa, su hermana estaba ligada con Ruskin, si él llegaba a descubrir algo, seguramente lo asesinaría, yo no puedo despreciarte ni mucho menos odiarte.- Algunas lágrimas rodaron por la mejillas de Teresa.

-Se exactamente cómo te sientes, yo lo viví por un largo tiempo, pero ten la seguridad que Nick fue muy feliz contigo, quizá tu no lo veías, pero su sonrisa, su porte lo decía todo, nunca sospecho nada, lo envidie muchas veces, él era completamente feliz a tu lado Teresa, no tienes la mínima idea de lo dichoso que lo hiciste.- Al consultor le dolía admitirlo pero solo decía la verdad, con algunos pasos rompió la corta distancia que lo separaba de Teresa.

-No puedo volver a fallarle, yo no soy una buena compañía ahora.- La agente evitó la mirada de Jane.

-No puedes decir eso, sin haberlo intentado.- Colocó su mano en la barbilla de Lisbon para poder ver sus ojos.-No podemos seguir evitándonos, el pasado no se borrará estará ahí todo el tiempo, sé que tú también sientes lo mismo que yo, no quiero ni puedo volver a alejarme de ti.-

Un ligero acercamiento bastó para que sus labios se encontraran y lucharan tibiamente, jugando, las manos de Patrick se hundieron en el cabello de Teresa atrayéndola un poco más hacia él, ambos se ahogaron en un breve absorber simultaneo de aliento, ese beso era diferente a todos los demás, este revelaba secretos, ahora ya no había límites para nada.

Bastaba con cerrar los ojos _para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, una confesión de sentimientos algo no muy propio de los dos, pero ahora estaban juntos para superar lo ocurriera, nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero ya no lo enfrentarían solos._

A/N2: Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, semana de exámenes en la preparatoria, bueno espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, si les gusto dejen un comentario y si no les gusto también dejen uno para ver en que puedo mejorar, yo seguiré con el Jisbon pero también con otros problemitas que se presentaran :D Si aman el Jisbon no dejen de leer.


	12. Confesiones

**A/N:** La verdad no sé si les gusta mi forma de narrar el Jisbon, y les quiero decir que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, pero eso no quita que yo haré con este fic lo que siempre soñé para el Jisbon, si les parece de novela o simplemente les desagrada el romance, les recomiendo que ya no lo lean… Porque desde ahora el romance será mi punto de apoyo.

Por su comprensión muchas gracias, y espero seguir teniendo lectores Jisbon :D Porque un escritor de Fan Fiction sin lectores no es nada.

Gracias por leer

Capitulo narrado en tercera persona

**Capítulo 12: CONFESIONES **

Era la décima vez que Teresa le daba vuelta a la tarjeta de Harry Barns que tenía en su mano, llevaba semanas pensando que decidiría pues le ofrecían de regreso el puesto que anteriormente tenía en el C.B.I, pero ella no podía aceptarlo pues Kimball había sido un gran líder, los asensos de Grace y Wayne también eran notorios, Lisbon no podía regresar y arrebatarles todo lo que con el paso del tiempo y su esfuerzo habían conseguido, el trabajo en el FBI que Harry le ofreció era más tentador de lo que parecía, aunque ciertamente ese no era una opción para Jane, las semanas que habían estado juntos en Chicago Patrick se la pasó intentando convencer a Lisbon para que volviera al C.B.I, usó todos los métodos posibles, los mismos que ella persuadió diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo para tomar una decisión y que no quería más presiones.

El consultor inmediatamente se dio cuenta que lo que ella deseaba realmente era ver la oferta de trabajo que le ofrecía el F.B.I, la oposición de Patrick fue casi inmediata, obviamente después de ver como Harry la deseaba no permitiría que Teresa se uniera a ese equipo.

Cuando Jane tuvo que volver a Sacramento la agente tomó un vuelo hacia la gran manzana, en el fondo sentía demasiada inseguridad, pero ella era así incapaz de perjudicar a las personas que ya consideraba parte de su familia.

-Lisbon, que gusto verte, te ves más radiante que la última vez que te vi, por favor pasa.- Harry la estrechó afectivamente, abriéndole pasó al interior de su oficina.

-Llevo semanas pensándolo, y si es que sigue en pie tu oferta de trabajo, me gustaría discutirla.- La agente se colocó en una de las sillas.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie, agentes como tu hacen falta todo el tiempo, quizá si Patrick no nos hubiera interrumpido tú ya tendrías empleo.- Barns extendió la mano ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.-Ponte cómoda iré por el contrato para que puedas leerlo.

Al poco tiempo Harry regresó con muchos papeles en mano, las cláusulas del contrato eran similares a las del C.B.I, solo que en este contrato había una cláusula que llamaba la atención de Lisbon "Se queda estipulado que una vez firmado el contrato, el usuario deberá servir con un mínimo de un año, sin permutas a renuncia o deserción"

-No deberías pensarlo mucho, oportunidades como esta no se presentan todo el tiempo, has trabajado mucho tiempo en la policía, este es un ascenso que te mereces.- La sonrisa de Harry no tenía el mínimo descaro de ocultar su felicidad.

Por la mente de Lisbon pasaron varios recuerdos de la vez que fue al C.B.I; sus ex compañeros estaban realmente felices, se habían acostumbrado a sus roles y labores, ella no sería un impedimento para que continuaran con su vida laboral.

Con una determinación poco firme confirmó.- Lo firmaré.

-Buena elección.- El agente le extendió el contrato y un lapicero.-Tu placa te será entregada en un par de semanas, se te ayudará con una mudanza si así lo deseas, pero los primeros tres meses el gobierno te prestará un departamento en donde puedes vivir, en lo que encuentras un lugar en donde establecerte.-Barns hizo una pausa y continuo.- Venga, anímate Teresa, que no has firmado una sentencia de muerte, eres toda una agente federal, pronto veras las ventajas de serlo.- La mirada perspicaz de Harry delataba demasiada ansiedad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, nos vemos en una par de semanas.- Lisbon extendió la mano y con una fría sonrisa se despidió.

Tras un breve recorrido por toda la unidad del FBI se percató de que las instalaciones eran realmente sofisticadas, los ventanales de cristal dejaban admirar el enorme paisaje de la ciudad, los lugares de trabajo no eran muy diferentes a los del C.B.I, solo que con unos escritorios de cristal y computadoras más actuales, las pantallas digitales sustituían a las pizarras, al entrar al que sería su piso de trabajo, dos jóvenes llamaron su atención, ambos tendrían no más de 25 años, el joven era de piel muy blanca parecía ser simpático, por algún motivo le recordaba a Grace cuando era novata, la chica era un poco más morena y sus facciones delataban absoluta seriedad, era como si Lisbon se reflejara años atrás, muy pronto tendría la fortuna de conocerlos y trabajar con ellos, sin más por hacer, bajo por el elevador para salir de las oficinas.

Al salir tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de dar credibilidad a la imagen que tenía enfrente, Teresa aún no había preparado sus excusas y no tendría tiempo de hacerlo.

-Así que ya eres una agente federal.- Patrick tensó la mandíbula parecía estar molesto

-No, todavía no, en dos semanas me darán mi placa.- Lisbon intentaba manejar la situación lo mejor posible.-No sabía que de ahora en adelante me seguirás a todas partes, pensé que estabas en Sacramento.

-Bueno yo pensé que estabas en Chicago, creo que ambos nos equivocamos.-Jane lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si eso creo, no quiero hablar de esto aquí, voy por un café ¿vienes conmigo?-Ofreció la agente cortésmente.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Teresa?- Preguntó retóricamente el consultor soltando un suspiro en símbolo de rendición, después de un breve intercambio de miradas abordaron un taxi para que los llevara al café más cercano.

-Ellos te echan de menos, todo el tiempo, de haber sabido que aceptarías la oferta de trabajo tan rápido no te hubiera dejado sola.- Patrick parecía estar desconcertado

-Que me extrañen no significa que me necesiten, en eso hay una gran diferencia, Jane yo no necesito una niñera ya estoy lo suficientemente adulta para saber lo que hago, yo entiendo que no fue la forma, pero si te lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, seguramente me habrías persuadido.-Teresa dio un sorbo al café que tenía en la taza.

-Sí, seguramente lo habría hecho porque Barns es un pervertido de primera y no tardará en acosarte.-El rubio desvió la mirada.

-Se cómo defenderme, venga Patrick, no soy una niña, y usualmente yo soy la que me preocupo por ti, se lo que hago.-

Jane tomó la mano de Teresa.- Así que tú estarás en New York y yo en California.

-La distancia no es un impedimento para mí, he decidido estar contigo y eso nada lo va a cambiar.-Los dos sonrieron como adolescentes enamorados, sin embargo en las miradas había un cierto deseo.

Patrick sacó unas llaves.- Ten, son las llaves de la casa que Efron me regaló, úsala mientras trabajes aquí.

-No, yo no…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Patrick rozó los labios de Teresa con los suyos, un roce suave y seductor, segundos después ambos respondían con movimientos lentos, disfrutando el momento, la detective enredo sus dedos en el cabello rizado del consultor para atraerlo más, pero luego recordó en el lugar donde se encontraban y discretamente lo retiró.-

-Ocúpala por favor, así estaré más tranquilo.-La mano de Jane acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Lisbon.-

La agente seguía sorprendida de como el rubio podía hacerla cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente en ciertos aspectos.- Esta bien, pero aun no me mudaré aquí, faltan unos cuantos días.

Patrick sonrió satisfecho. -Pues ya que estamos aquí, podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad, desde hace mucho tiempo que no he podido disfrutar de un tiempo aquí.-

-Me encantaría.- Por algún motivo ella no podía evitar sentirse como una jovencita cuando estaba a su lado.

New York era la ciudad del glamour para muchos y no era para menos, las luces y los letreros de los casinos iluminaban todo rincón existente, los vestidos cortos y brillantes hacían juego con el ambiente, la última vez que Teresa había visitado el lugar fue cuando ella aún era muy joven y todo termino en un desastre, sus amigos se alcoholizaron hasta más no poder, ella fue la única sobria de esa noche y tuvo que cuidar de todos, por su parte Jane únicamente visito el lugar un par de veces, y una de sus visitas fue parte de un plan para atrapar a Red John.

-Entonces, ¿jamás has bebido en un bar de esta ciudad?- Patrick se sentía sorprendido por aquella confesión.

-No, nunca tuve tiempo o simplemente no se me presentó la oportunidad.-Lisbon encogió los hombros.

En el rostro del consultor se formó una enorme sonrisa.-Pues que estamos esperando.

El sitio era modesto, uno de los más discretos de esa zona, en la pista varias jóvenes parejas bailaban al son de la música, y unos cuantos estaban dispersos en la barra. Teresa y Patrick se sentaron en una mesa apartada del lugar. Luego de unos cuantos tragos, el ambiente empezaba a tomar color, el rubio y la agente se reían de la anécdota que Teresa relataba sobre su graduación de la academia.

-Quizá ese fue el motivo por el que jamás tuve una graduación.-Patrick acomodó un mechón suelto de cabello de Lisbon. –Jamás había podido apreciar así de cerca tu hermosa sonrisa.

Las mejillas de la ojiverde se sonrojaron inmediatamente.- En cambio para mi tú sonrisa siempre fue mi perdición, por muy molesta que estuviera, cuando sonreías me olvidaba de todo mi enojo.

Audazmente el consultor la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él.- Nunca me cansaré de estar contigo, aunque debes de admitir que a veces te ponías un poco más histérica de lo normal.

Teresa fingió molestarse por el comentario.-Eso lo dices porque tú no llenabas todo el papeleo y no atendías las molestas llamadas del fiscal.

-Me gustaba poder observarte más tiempo, en los casos cuando interrogábamos juntos intentaba concentrarme del todo en resolverlos, pero cuando te quedabas horas extras en la oficina era la oportunidad para tenerte más tiempo a mi lado, aunque de lejos pero me encantaba observarte o me encanta.-La confesión de Jane no mostraba indicios de mentira.

Lisbon se quedó atónita ante esa declaración, que en el fondo llenaba su ser de alegría, muchas veces pensó que Patrick tiempo atrás la veía solo como una amiga y nada más, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban del todo, también notó que él empezaba a ser abierto con ella en cuestión sentimientos y eso a Teresa le proporcionaba más confianza.- No sé si decir que eso era romántico o escalofriante.-

El rubio sonrió.- ¿Escalofriante?

-Que alguien te observe mientras trabajas por varias noches puede llegar a ser escalofriante.- La agente soltó una risita inaudible a causa de la música.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera.- Ambos volvieron a reír.

Parte de la tarde y la noche se esfumaron, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, era casi imposible que uno de ellos dos manejara un auto rentado hasta Chicago o California.

-Deberíamos de echar un vistazo a la casa de Efron, la verdad estoy muy cansada para volver.- Susurró la detective que ya hacía en el regazo de Patrick.

-Estaba a punto de sugerírtelo.-Jane también estaba cansado, las emociones suelen ser muy agotadoras.- Puedo cargarte hasta el taxi si así lo deseas.-Ofreció seductoramente.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Ágilmente Teresa se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hace tanto tiempo que los dos no se comportaban así, habían vivido escondiendo emociones y sentimientos tras mascaras que a veces servían para ocultar miedo, dolor e ira, pero eso había terminado, juntos tenían la disposición para superar cualquier prueba que se les cruzara en el camino o al menos eso creían…

**A/N2:** Esta parte fue algo ligera para descansar de tanto drama escrito, probablemente les tenga una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo que os va a agradar (Si, puede ser ese tipo de "sorpresa" que se les vino a la mente 7u7) y bueno también mi parte Bruna Heller ya está trabajando para hacer que me vuelvan a odiar xD

Nos leemos pronto, hasta la próxima.

**Anuncio: **Pronto (2 o 3 semanas) continuaré con _Seducción Mortal, _sean pacientes por favor.


	13. Uno solo

**A/N:** Ocupada, muy ocupada con deberes escolares y con las clases de ballet. Pero me he propuesto finalmente subir mi primer lemon en este mundo de Fan Fiction. *Se auto aplaude* Con los nervios de punta, y en espera de sus muy importantes opiniones.

Solo me restaría decir que este capítulo es para Mayores de 18 años, pero yo tengo 15, así que si gustas puedes leer sin importar tu edad (Aunque lo prohibiera lo leerían xD a mi no me engañan e.e) pero si no te agrada este tipo de contenidos, te recomiendo que esperes por mi siguiente capítulo.

Editora principal: Mariaanchis (Mariana Flores) Mejor amiga mentalista, escritora favorita de Jisbon y una persona genial. Ella tiene parte en este capítulo, gracias a ella pude corregir aspectos sumamente importantes. GRACIAS, sabes lo mucho que te admiro.

**Capítulo 13: UNO SOLO**

La lujosa casa se apreciaba a la distancia, el alboroto de la ciudad se había quedado kilómetros atrás, una casa bastante ostentosa, con un inmenso jardín y con una arquitectura de lo más actual, no era el prototipo ideal para Jane, quizá lo fue hace muchos años atrás, pero ahora no, solo que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado cansado para despreciar la casa, el día le resultó agotador, estaba más preocupado de lo que quería reconocer, no soportaba imaginar la idea de que Harry pudiera hacer el más mínimo daño a Teresa, sin darse cuenta ahora su detective se había convertido en el centro de su Universo, su única prioridad era protegerla a pesar de ella no estuviera acostumbrada a eso. Desvió la mirada de la carretera para contemplar a Lisbon, la cual sostenía una ligera siesta, parecía estar tranquila y feliz, un semblante que desde hace mucho no veía en ella, no pudo evitar sonreír, su pequeña princesa enojada parecía tan vulnerable y frágil, todo lo contrario de lo que ella aparenta ser.

-Ya llegamos Sr Jane.- Informó brevemente el conductor.

El rubio hizo un debate interno, sobre despertar a Teresa o bajarla cargando del auto lo cual le agradaba demasiado, pero era consciente que si elegía la segunda opción Lisbon se enojaría y por el momento no quería discutir con ella, así que optó por la primera.

-Teresa.- Ligeramente movió su hombro.- Ya llegamos.

La detective aún somnolienta, lentamente bajo del taxi, luego la poca pereza que quedaba en ella desapareció al ver la mansión.- ¿Esta es la casa que te ha regalado Efron?

Jane se limitó a asentir con una ligera sonrisa.

-Ese hombre está loco.- Dijo admirando la costosa construcción.- Es enorme para una sola persona.

-Bueno, tú y yo somos dos, vamos entremos que me estoy congelando.- Patrick abrió la reja para pasar al jardín.

El efecto de los Martini que había tomado Lisbon aún tenía algo de efecto en su cuerpo, con unos pasos torpes, atravesó la entrada.

-Creo que no debiste tomar demasiado.- Comentaba el consultor algo divertido sin dejar de mirar a Teresa.

-No fue nada, solo que ya es algo tarde.- Poniendo las manos al frente para cerciorase que no chocaría con nada dio pasos más largos.- Lo que necesito es un café, ¿Crees que haya un poco en la alacena?

-Por qué no lo comprobamos.- Audazmente Patrick abrió la puerta principal.

El interior como era de esperarse lucía lujoso, con sillones de piel, una enorme pantalla plana y una chimenea en la pared de la sala, la cocina no se quedaba atrás pues pesar de que no tenía muchos muebles, lucía como un pequeño apartamento por lo espaciosa que era, una larga alacena de caoba y un discreto forrado de mosaico para las barras.

Jane se sentía acostumbrado a ese tipo de casas, un tiempo vivió en una de ellas en Malibu, pero desde hace mucho que esa clase de construcciones le desagradaba, las cosas habían cambiado porque pudo comprobar durante muchos el dinero no es lo más importante cuando no tienes paz ni felicidad.

Observo detenidamente a Teresa que impaciente se movía por toda la cocina en busca de café, si ahora él era feliz era gracias a ella.

-Gracias.- Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Gracias?- Sonrío algo confundida.-

-Gracias por estar aquí.- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de acercarse a ella y acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la cercanía y la soledad del lugar hacían un momento perfecto, no eran los lujos, simplemente era la mutua compañía, Jane tomó los nudillos de la mano de Teresa y los besó con todo el cariño que le fue posible, lo que no sabía es que una caricia de sus labios en ella despertaba todo su cuerpo, deslizó suavemente sus manos alrededor de la detective y le susurró al oído.- ¿Hace cuanto que no bailas?

Lisbon estaba tan a gusto en su regazo que sin sorprenderse por la pregunta respondió con franqueza.- Desde hace mucho tiempo.

No tuvo que decir más y en la misma posición en la que estaban colocados Patrick comenzó a marcar unos suaves pasos, ella nunca fue una gran bailarina, pero parecía que esa hombre hacia maravillas, pues sus pies respondían perfectamente al compas que él marcaba, al igual que la última vez que bailaron juntos Teresa cerró los ojos y colocó la cabeza en su pecho, aún sin música y con poca iluminación él bailaba impecablemente.

-No te vuelvas a alejar de mí, nunca.- Le suplicó con un tono casi imperceptible.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- Sin esperar más ella le tomó de la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su rizado cabello y tirando un poco de él para que sus labios pudieran encontrase, quería demostrarle que no importaba lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado, Jane dio un pequeño respingo, no estaba familiarizado con esas actitudes de Lisbon, pero automáticamente el consultor le devolvió el beso, sus labios se hundieron en una danza donde ambos se perdían entre alientos y la dulce sensación de redescubrirse el uno al otro.

La detective no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a Patrick hasta ese momento, similar a un frenesí, en donde un beso y la cercanía ya no son suficientes.

-Teresa.- Jadeó en trance, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda baja de ella.- ¿Estás segura de esto?- Preguntó torpemente sin dejar de besarla.

-No hay nada de qué dudar cuando estoy contigo.- Pronunció Lisbon separándose un poco, sabía que eso era lo único que Jane necesitaba para continuar.

Patrick atrapó nuevamente los labios de Teresa pero esta vez en un beso más intenso, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola contra la barra de mosaicos, la necesitaba más de lo que creía, ahora ella era suya (y él era todo suyo por igual), su Teresa y jamás la compartiría con nadie, si fuera posible la encerraría en una burbuja, solo para él. Al poco tiempo recordó el lugar donde se encontraban, y sin preguntarle o pedirle autorización realizó la idea que tenía en mente, la tomó delicadamente de las piernas y la alzó en brazos sin ningún problema, ágilmente subió las escaleras con ella en brazos, tal parecía que a Lisbon le agradaba la situación, sin esperar mucho volvió a besarla permitiendo que sus labios bajaran por el cuello de la agente, dejando besos tiernos en su estela sin dejar ningún espacio libre de caricias, cuando entraron a la habitación no pudo evitar arrinconarla contra la pared inmovilizando las piernas de ella con la suyas, volvió a elevarla entre sus brazos haciendo que la detective enroscara las piernas en su cintura. Teresa no quería quedarse atrás y torpemente intentó desabrocharle el chaleco, ese mismo causante de muchas fantasías, para ella era una lástima quitárselo, lo hacía ver más sexy de lo normal, esa prenda siempre fue su criptonita personal, la camisa no resultó un impedimento, aunque no pudo quitársela del todo si dejo libre su torso, sus manos no se cohibieron o limitaron, recorrió con múltiples caricias, sus brazos y pecho, tenía que reconocer que ese hombre le hacía perder el control.

Con algo de dificultad Jane logró llevarla hasta el filo de la cama, para después recostarla sobre esta, su relación estaba a punto de ir a otro nivel y ellos lo sabían, pero ambos querían continuar, se amaban y habían esperado mucho tiempo por ello. Ágilmente Patrick se deshizo de la delgada blusa de Lisbon, se tomó unos segundos para apreciarla.

-Eres muy bella Teresa.- Pronunció enfatizando cada palabra lentamente y las mejillas de ella volvieron a tornarse rojas.

Con la palma de su mano el consultor recorrió desde el cuello de Teresa hasta su abdomen, quería que se le quedara grabada esa imagen; ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y con esa sonrisa juguetona que muy rara vez aparecía en su rostro, Patrick se inclinó sumamente lento y besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo desasiéndose a su paso de toda prenda existente.

La agente con las manos temblorosas y con bastante torpeza, le desabrochó el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón, nunca había estado tan expuesta, si se había acostado con otros, pero jamás había desnudado su alma, cosa que con Patrick no era difícil de hacer, le estaba permitiendo el acceso completo a su vida, sin ninguna restricción, no era solo lo sexual, si no le otorgaba una parte de ella que con nadie había compartido. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y le abrió paso para unir sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno solo, deleitándose con la exquisita sensación de la posesión de Jane en cuerpo y alma, él cual se retiraba suavemente y la volvía a colmar muy despacio, Teresa sabía lo que pretendía, pero ella también podía jugar, pese a sus oscuros deseos mostraba resistencia, mientras él seguía moviéndose muy despacio una y otra vez.

-Jane.- Logró decir en monosílabas.- Por favor…

Patrick bajó la vista y la miró triunfante, a pesar de que él disfrutaba ir con calma. Sin dejar de esbozar esa perfecta sonrisa de satisfacción, para luego comenzar a moverse de verdad en el interior de ella, a un ritmo palpitante, las piernas de ella se tensaron debajo de él, ese hombre sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Sin romper el contacto visual, sus miradas traducían las palabras mudas, transmitiéndose su amor acumulado desde hace tanto y que seguía creciendo conforme se miraban el uno al otro. Los dos se entregaron a la sensación del momento, para perderse en un inmenso conjunto de felicidad y placer.

-Teresa.- Dijo el consultor como en un susurro, para luego derrumbarse encima de la agente, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

…

-Entonces, lo amas.- Reprochó Nick conteniendo algunas lagrimas.- Debí suponerlo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-

-No hace falta que me lo digas, yo lo veo, no estoy ciego.- Con fuerza Amaro la sacudió por los hombros.

-Déjame explicarte.- Pronunció Lisbon intentando zafarse.

-No me expliques nada, me has fallado, por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo, si lo amabas. ¿Para qué hacernos infelices a los dos?-

-Perdóname.- Imploró Teresa en un susurro.

-Mi muerte fue lo mejor para ti no, si siguiera vivo nuestra vida sería un infierno.-

-¿Muerto?- La detective retrocedió y echó un vistazo al panorama en el que solo había sangre por todos lados.

-Solo te digo que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, estamos casados cariño, aunque te pese.

Teresa se percató que se trataba de una pesadilla, de la que por más intentos que hacía no podía despertar, estaba atrapada en su propio sueño o en su propio sentimiento de culpa.

…

A/N 2: Haber esta es mi explicación; yo no me siento muy a gusto narrando otras cosas más "cachondas" por así decirlo, aún no estoy preparada, siento que me leeré vulgar en vez de sexy, no les digo que no, _en un futuro con más experiencia (3 ó 4 cap más) haré de esos lemons así bien prendidos xD _, pero mi principal intención en este capítulo fue demostrarles que ellos no tuvieron solo sexo, si no que realmente hicieron el amor, no sé si lo logré.

Ya sé que no soy experta y realmente no sé si les agrado o no, por eso _comenten_ para saber sus opiniones, puntos de vista, aspectos en los que debo mejorar, etc. **Si no comentan me** **dejaran toda decepcionada y no actualizare en mucho tiempo :( **

Ustedes saben chicos ¿eh?, nos leemos pronto. Los saluda Lupita Sanz.


	14. Fantasmas en el aire

**A/N:** Bueno, estoy pasando por uno de esos hermosos bloqueos mentales, y es muy difícil actualizar tres Fics, eso sin contar que me siento ESTANCADA y que deseo comenzar mi proyecto Avengers.

Nuestra amada serie fue despedida por CBS de la forma más injusta que puede haber y eso me causa tristeza y molestia.

A esos maravillosos lectores que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, quiero decirles que este capítulo es gracias a ustedes. Nos leemos abajo.

**Capítulo 14.- FANTASMAS EN EL AIRE**

_No lo creía capaz de disparar un arma solo por venganza, ni mucho menos lastimar a la mujer que alguna vez amo._

_-¡Cállate!- Le grito Patrick a Angela nuevamente._

_La mujer tenía un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y eso no detenía en lo más mínimo a Patrick, el instinto de policía de Teresa le decía que debía defender a la mujer, pero su corazón le gritaba que no era necesario porque Jane pararía. _

El sujeto corría ágilmente entre la multitud, esquivando a todas las personas como si fueran simples obstáculos, varios agentes lo tenían en la mira.

-Agente Lisbon, lo tenemos, va en su dirección, es todo suyo.- Informó Vega

Lisbon apuntó el arma en dirección al sospechoso y la apretó fuertemente.

_-Basta Patrick.- Armándose de mucho valor corrió a detenerlo._

_-No te metas Teresa, no es tu asunto.- En los ojos del hombre pudo observar el odio acumulado durante mucho años, nadie podría detenerlo, un miedo paralizante se apoderó de todo su cuerpo..._

-Dispare, vamos dispare ¡ya!- Gritaba la joven detective.

La cara de Vega demostraba la preocupación que sentía, el principal sospechoso de un triple asesinato se acercaba a Lisbon y Michelle estaba muy alejada del blanco como para ayudar a su compañera, si su disparo se desviaba unos cuantos milímetros podía darle a cualquier civil.

_No reconocía a su compañero, amigo y hombre al que amaba, muchas veces le advirtió que no la quería cerca del asunto Red John, pero en estas palabras existía una diferencia porque no eran una simple advertencia si no una amenaza. _

El hombre cayó en los pies de Lisbon debido a un disparo, ella seguía sosteniendo su arma, pero de esa arma no salió ningún disparo, únicamente se quedó paralizada viendo al tipo herido de bala.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Michelle corría hacia su compañera, estaba molesta y desconcertada.

-No sé, yo…- Teresa también se sentía desconcertada, jamás había tenido problemas en disparar un arma, pero en el fondo sabía que el problema fue que los recuerdos tomaron su mente, sin ella poder evitarlo.-Lo siento, esto jamás volverá a ocurrir.-

-Por el bien de las dos espero que no.- La joven se arrodillo y le tomó el pulso al sospechoso.- Está muerto.

Ambas cruzaron las miradas y Vega negó con la cabeza, luego habló por el audífono.

-Sospecho abatido, que los forenses vengan al área.-Luego se dirigió a Lisbon y en un tono acusatorio comentó.- ¡Genial! Perdimos a nuestra única pista sólida.

Teresa soltó el aire reprimido, era como si su cuerpo no hubiera respondido, seguía sin creer que no pudo disparar una simple arma, su error pudo haberle costado la vida no solo al sospechoso, si no a personas inocentes ajenas a su tormentosos recuerdos, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el pasado siguiera interfiriendo con su vida, se negaba a aceptar que la maldad de Angela la perturbara aun cuando ya estaba muerta.

El camino se le hacía más largo que de costumbre, la carretera se alargaba por cada km que recorrían, quizá era debido al cargo de consciencia que tenía, quería disculparse con Vega como se debía, pero la molestia que veía en sus expresiones corporales solo le confirmaban que no era el momento adecuado para disculparse, no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza, porque desde que Teresa arribó a su área de trabajo Michelle la trató muy bien, muchas veces Lisbon se atrevió a pensar que la joven le guardaba cierta admiración que probablemente en este incidente había desaparecido.

-¿Hay algo que desconozca?-Harry entraba a su oficina donde Lisbon lo esperaba.

-No tengo ninguna justificación sólida para el error que cometí hoy.-

-Te recuerdo que estas aquí por tu capacidad y cualidades, no para poner en riesgo a mis agentes, por favor no desperdicies la oportunidad que te he otorgado.-

-No lo haré.-Teresa lo miro fijamente, quería que Harry supiera que su compromiso con el trabajo era serio.

-Bien, porque espero mucho de ti Tess, debido a lo que paso en la operación tendrás que acompañarme al seminario de capacitación en Los Angeles, será la próxima semana y por reglamento también tienes que hacer una visita al psicólogo de esta unidad.

-_Tess, tu siempre tienes que confiar en mí, aparte de tu futura cuñada quiero ser tu mejor amiga, "Tess…."_

Su rostro de la mujer palideció, nadie la llamaba así desde hace tiempo, la única persona que la llamaba así era Kate…

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Si Harry, tomare el seminario e iré a atención psicológica.-

-Bien, supongo que necesitas descansar, ve a casa y preséntate mañana temprano.- El director de la unidad la miraba de forma impasible.

"_¿Así pretendes dejar atrás el pasado, creyendo que Harry tiene modos de Kate?, ya basta, continua tu vida, deja de atarla a recuerdos"_ la voz interna de la agente no le dejaba de aconsejar, involuntariamente en su mente se asomaron valiosos recuerdos de cuando conoció a su equipo de trabajo en el C.B.I, era una joven llena de vitalidad, que creía que se podía devorar al mundo en bocados, con ganas de crecer, una joven que logró sacudirse una juventud traumática y se libró de las cadenas del miedo, que también aceptó ser la primera mujer en dirigir un equipo integrado únicamente por hombres de los cuales logró ganarse su respeto y admiración.

Bajó del automóvil y caminó sin dirección alguna, la brisa era el mejor medicamento para ella, "_Ya lo lograste una vez, lógralo por segunda", _otra vez la voz interna.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.- Respondió Lisbon en voz alta.

_Los cuatro niños corrieron hacia la bahía, como era costumbre se sentaron y mojaron sus pies en la refrescante agua de la costa._

_-Me gusta venir aquí.- Declaró la pequeña de 6 años mirando a su mamá._

_-A mí también, siento que mis problemas son como el atardecer, se ocultan cuando cae la noche y al día siguiente son más ligeros y se cómo debe afrontarlos._

_La niña de ojos color verde y cabello rizado aún sin entender las palabras abrazó de las piernas a su madre y sonrió. _

Una de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre, quizá el más hermoso y el más sabio, cuando fue joven no se permitió sentir su ausencia, la guardo en un cajón y colocó el trabajo por encima de todo, y ahora se daba cuenta que ese cajón estaba a punto de abrirse. Suspiró al vacío y sin más por hacer regresó al auto y continuó su trayecto.

Sin duda la casa era demasiado grande para ella, era como una caja llena de vació y soledad, por eso nunca le gustaron las grandes y costosas construcciones, subió a la habitación de huéspedes y de ahí sacó una pequeña maleta, lo que nuca tuvo el valor de hacer en dos años ahora lo hacía, no permitiría que pasara lo mismo que con el recuerdo de su madre. Una placa, dos anillos y una fotografía, cuatro artículos que parecían quemarle la piel.

-Perdóname.- Susurró.- Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte, se lo mucho que me amabas y no pude notarlo hasta tu partida, tampoco pude ser la esposa ideal, ya no tuve tiempo de intentarlo. Pero nadie logrará ocupar tu lugar, fuiste mi primer esposo y el hombre que lo dio todo por mí sin reservas, ni objeciones.-Sin notarlo Lisbon hablaba en voz alta.- Y estarás en mi memoria en todo momento, pero quiero que estés como un lindo recuerdo y no como algo tormentoso, lamento haber traicionado tu incondicional confianza. Lo siento Nick.-Concluyó la agente.

Patrick escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que salía de los labios de Teresa, la comprendía a la perfección, él había vivido el sentimiento de culpa por muchos años, también sabía que las últimas semanas no habían sido fáciles para su detective. Con esto confirmaba que ahora menos que nunca podía decirle de la noticia que habían descubierto los agentes del C.B.I, él solo la apoyaría a salir de la situación por la que estaba pasando, ya después se enfrentaría a sus debates internos, pues esa "pista" podía fácilmente destruir lo poco que habían logrado juntos y después de escuchar las palabras de Lisbon estaba seguro que el nuevo descubrimiento desataría el caos en la vida de ambos.

Bajo a prepararse un té, _"eso disipara_ _las posibles dudas que tengas respecto a tu decisión" pensó, "es la mejor opción" _se repetía muchas veces para lograr convencerseasimismo, entró a la habitación fingiendo absoluta calma, para su tranquilidad Teresa dormía armónicamente, sus manos apretaban la fotografía del día de su boda, Jane se acercó y beso la frente de su amada, luego acarició suavemente su cabello una y otra vez.

"_-Sé que juramos que no existirían más mentiras y secretos entre nosotros, pero esto lo ocultaré porque te amo y haré lo que sea por protegerte.- Pronunció mentalmente."_

Luego se acostó a su lado y ambos cayeron en profundo sueño, cada quien con sus propios fantasmas que seguían flotando en el aire, algunos más fuertes y dolorosos que otros.

**A/N2:** ¿Qué creen que sea esa pista tan "importante"? Anímense a comentar y ya veremos quién es el mentalista más astuto :D

Pues miren, así como vamos yo quería llegar mínimo a los 22 capítulos, pero no creo que eso sea posible, probablemente ya solo nos queden unos capítulos por máximo. Depende de muchos factores.

QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN O COMENTARON. Gracias por permitirme seguir con esta ilusión que llevo trabajando desde hace casi dos años, quizá no sea la más famosa ni con más reviews pero me han dado muchas sonrisas porque son MARAVILLOSOS LECTORES.

Ya se acerca lo último ;) Buenas vibras :D

Hasta la próxima  
Atte  
LupisSanz


	15. Lazos

**A/N: **En este capítulo incluiré una parte que me hubiera gustado que se transmitiera en el último episodio de la serie 7*13 "White Orchids", obviamente con algunos cambios porque está adaptada a mi Fic.

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a Marianita (mi BFF mentalista del alma) porque ella fue y es la principal promotora de esto, desde que yo inicié ella me ha estado dando empujoncitos enormes para seguir, ¡la quiero mucho! Sin ella esto no sería posible, es como mi entrenadora que me alienta a seguir

Mi adorada Ariyass si aún me sigues leyendo quiero decir que fuiste una gran mentora para mí y eso jamás nadie lo podrá cambiar, ¡tuve a la mejor maestra de todos los tiempos! Me enseñaste grandes detalles y gracias a ti inicié en Fan Fiction. No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te estimo y te extraño.

**Capítulo 15: LAZOS **

No lo reconocería tan fácilmente, pero había extrañado Sacramento pues en un tiempo atrás ese lugar fue un grato refugio para ella y también ahí se hallaba su familia del C.B.I la cual recientemente había crecido con una nueva integrante en la familia Rigsby, Teresa no desaprovechó la oportunidad de conocer a su nueva sobrina, porque para Lisbon Maddie era como una sobrina.

-Se alegraran de verte.- Patrick sujetaba discretamente su mano.- Conocerás a la encantadora Maddie.-

-Me alegro tanto por ellos, han pasado por mucho para estar juntos, desde que Grace inició en el C.B.I Wayne se sintió atraído por ella, aunque él no quiera admitirlo.-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero su relación no fue nada fácil.-

Ambos se miraron por un instante y sonrieron, Lisbon dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Jane y continuaron caminando hacia la entrada de la colorida casa ubicada a orillas de la ciudad. Ella tocó el timbre y espero un tiempo antes de que Rigsby los recibiera con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jane, Lisbon, me alegra que aceptaran la invitación.- Rigsby, aún sonriente los observó detenidamente y pudo ver sus manos entrelazadas, una ligera sonrisa pícara escapó de sus labios.

Las mejillas de Lisbon se tornaron rojas al darse cuenta del gesto de Wayne, inmediatamente intentó soltar su mano de la de Patrick, pero él se lo impidió provocando que el rojo se intensificara en los pómulos de la agente, y no es que no quisiera que su familia se enterara de la relación que tenía con el consultor solo aún no se sentía lo suficientemente lista como para volverla pública. Teresa lanzó una discreta mirada a Jane, el cual solo esbozó una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa.

Cuando Grace los vio atravesar el pasillo principal los recibió con un afectuoso abrazo, no había duda la maternidad le asentaba de maravilla, la dulce Grace había cambiado tanto, pero jamás perdió ese toque de sensibilidad que seguramente le hacía ser una excelente madre. Cuando sacó a Maddie de la cuna se notó el enorme amor y cuidado que le profesaba a su pequeña, le sonrió de la manera más dulce, un gesto que solo una madre es capaz de expresar.

Lisbon suspiró al vació _"una madre extraordinaria, algo que yo jamás podría ser" _pensósintiendo un poco de nostalgia.

-En cualquier momento llegará Cho, se retrasó porque en la unidad hay demasiado trabajo y con mi incapacidad me es imposible apoyarlos.- Van Pelt mecía de un lado a otro a la bebe que estaba un poco inquieta.- ¿Gustan algo de tomar?

-No debes preocuparte por el trabajo en la brigada, en este momento solo debes concentrarte en ser la mejor mamá del mundo, y déjame decirte que lo haces muy bien.- Respondió Rigsby halagando a su esposa

-Se ha vuelto un poco exagerado.- Pronunció la pelirroja un poco apenada.

-No tienes por qué ser modesta Grace, Wayne tiene mucha razón eres una excelente madre, basta con ver como cuidas a la pequeña Maddie, las muchas atenciones que tienes con ella, el orden que tienes en cuanto a sus objetos, entre otras cosas. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial creo que me gustaría un té.- Dijo Patrick levantándose y abriéndose paso a la cocina de la casa.

-¿Puedo?- Lisbon extendió sus brazos hacia Maddie.

-Desde luego.- Van Pelt sonrió para luego entregarle a la niña.

Cuando Lisbon tuvo en sus brazos a Maddie fue como si el tiempo se le congelará, exactamente la misma sensación que sintió cuando cargo a cada uno de sus sobrinos, nunca fue una mujer con un instinto maternal desarrollado, pero en los últimos años eso había cambiado, el tiempo que pasó con sus sobrinos fue lo que marcó la diferencia pues su perspectiva acerca de los niños cambió rotundamente.

Admiró a la pequeña de cuatro meses y con suma delicadeza la arrulló para calmarla. Van Pelt observaba un poco sorprendida aquella escena, aunque ya había visto a Lisbon cuidar a sus sobrinos no dejaba de sorprenderle ese cambio en su ex jefa.

-Esta preciosa.- Confesó Teresa.

Grace se limitó a asentir con la mirada. Luego se animó a preguntar- ¿Cómo has estado?- A pesar de que no eran las mejores amigas, ni compartían con detalles su vida privada, siempre había existido un fuerte lazo de cariño entre ellas, y por ende preocupación mutua.

-Lidiando con todo lo que ha pasado, es difícil afrontar diversas situaciones.-

-Eres fuerte, mucho pero mucho más fuerte que yo, cuando pase por todo lo de O launthing creí que no lo soportaría, mi vida perdió su rumbo, sé que no se compara en nada mi situación con la tuya, pero lo tienes a él.- Van Pelt miró a Patrick.- Quizá no tenga las habilidades de Jane pero se nota que está enamorado de ti y tú de él, juntos podrán vencer lo que ha pasado, yo tuve a Wayne y mírame.-

Teresa no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo en negar lo que su compañera afirmaba, en el fondo entendía que Grace tenía toda la razón y tomaría su consejo.- Gracias Grace.

El timbre interrumpió repentinamente su conversación, era Cho que traía unas pizzas.

-La próxima vez Rigsby ira por las pizzas.- Dijo Kimball

-Si yo voy por ellas, las pediré con piña.- Respondió Wayne

-Entonces yo te daría la tarea de llenar los informes de los casos.- Se defendió el asiático.

-Eso sería abuso de poder.-

-Vamos chicos dejen la pelea para otro momento, muero de hambre.- Patrick le quitó de las manos las pizzas a Cho.

Todos tomaron asiento en los sillones de la sala, Jane se sentó a lado de Lisbon, la cual seguía abrazando a la bebé, antes de que empezaran a comer los dos jugaban con Maddie, a Jane siempre se le daban bien los niños, solo que esta vez era diferente porque junto a Teresa se sentía tan pleno, una felicidad que no se comparaba con nada.

Van Pelt sonrió ante la hermosa escena que se daba entre sus dos amigos, ellos se merecían ser muy felices, formar una familia, porque sin duda serían unos excelentes padres, aunque ningunos de los dos se atreviera a afirmarlo.

-¿Y desde cuando son pareja?- Cuestionó Rigsby con un trozo de pizza en la boca.

Teresa y Patrick se quedaron atónitos ante semejante pregunta, Jane ya sabía que Wayne tenía conjeturas sobre el tema, pero no se esperaba que tuviera el valor de preguntarlo abiertamente y mucho menos en público.

-Rigsby.- Le regañó Van Pelt.

-No pasa nada Grace, Jane y yo salimos desde hace un par de meses.- Respondió Lisbon, lo cual a todos asombró.

-Me debes 10 grandes Cho, te dije que la jefa y Jane terminarían juntos y te negaste a creerlo.- El alto agente sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento, siguen siendo igual de competitivos.- Confesó toda apenada la pelirroja.

-No te disculpes, yo trabajé con ellos muchos años, los conozco de sobra.-Dijo Teresa riendo.

-Yo sigo trabajando con ellos, y debo confesar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de esto.- Patrick parecía estar divertido con la apuesta que los agentes hicieron.-

-Bueno toma como pago las pizzas que estamos comiendo.-Dijo Kimball con tono autosuficiente.

-No, ese no era el trato.- La sonrisa de Wayne desapareció transformándose en un divertido gesto.

-Vale, Cho ha sido el más astuto, acéptalo Rigsby has perdido.- Patrick disfrutaba aquella situación, el asiático siempre resultaba encontrar salidas practicas a su problemas.

Todos en la sala rieron al unísono.

-Wayne te dije que ya no debes apostar con Cho, de alguna u otra forma siempre pierdes.- Grace agitaba el biberón de su hija.

-Dejemos de hablar de mi derrota, yo estoy intrigado en saber cómo Jane y Lisbon se dieron cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban.- Rigsby sentía una curiosidad tremenda que no podía ocultar.

-Creo que cuando estuve a punto de perderla, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que sería si la dejaba ir.

-Aunque te tardaste muchos años.- Nadie se esperaba ese comentario por parte de Cho.

-Creo que a veces el tiempo es el encargado de poner las cosas en orden.-Declaró Teresa sonriendo a Patrick.

-Bueno yo no me voy a quedar con la ganas de decirle que hacen una pareja más que perfecta.- Halagó Van Pelt

Jane y Lisbon rieron.- Eso ya lo sabemos Grace, pero gracias por recordárnoslo.- Dijo Patrick fingiendo vanidad.

-Debiste ver como estuvo los dos años que desapareciste del mapa, no había nada que lo animara, en la unidad parecía un completo depresivo.- Comentó Rigsby antes de comer otro trozo de pizza.

-Y tampoco rendía igual en el trabajo.- Cho continuaba serio, pero le divertía delatar a Jane.

-Pensé que ese era un secreto entre nosotros.- El consultor mostraba indignación fingida, pero en el fondo si le apenaba que Lisbon se enterara de esa forma sobre su estado de ánimo cuando ella se fue, solo que él seguía siendo el maestro en el control de la emociones y ocultaba ese sentimiento de pena perfectamente.

A Teresa le sorprendía enterarse de todo eso, nunca se imaginó que tuviera tanta influencia en Patrick, soportar dos años así, sin buscarla solo para darle tiempo de que aclarara sus sentimientos se le hacía de lo más tierno, esos eran los gestos que la hacían amarlo más, si es que eso era posible.

-Ya dejen de torturar a Jane.- Le defendió Van Pelt.- Mejor dejen que Lisbon nos cuente que se siente ser toda una agente federal.

-Ya sabes Grace, nada que no pueda manejar.- A su mente viajó el recuerdo de la vez que no pudo disparar un arma y puso en riesgo a todo el equipo, su semblante empalideció un poco, un gesto que a Patrick no le pasó desapercibido.

-Teresa siempre ha sido una excelente poli.- Dijo Rigsby.

-Y una excelente jefa.-Completó Kimball.

Lisbon se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de sus antiguos subordinados, aunque entre ellos no fueran tan expresivos, exceptuando a Grace, siempre se demostraban de alguna manera el amor, confianza y lealtad que existía entre ellos, y que nadie podría quebrantar, igual que una familia.

Así se pasaron la tarde entera, enterándose de las últimas nuevas, y la que no pasó desapercibida fue el tema de la pareja de Cho, una joven de total alegría, carismática y muy guapa, nadie de ellos se explicaba como Kimball lograba hallar novias así de repente, pero estaban felices por el asiático, Lisbon les contó de forma detallada la forma en la que se trabajaba en el F.B.I, también les mencionó a algunos de sus compañeros y de cómo habían llegado ahí, mientras que Rigsby y Van Pelt hablaron de todas las travesuras que Ben ocasionaba cuando los iba a visitar y de lo felices que estaba con su nueva hija, así se les pasó el tiempo, conversaron de todo y nada a la vez, porque cuando uno está junto a las personas que se estima se disfruta de su compañía.

Wayne y Patrick fueron los encargados de limpiar la cocina, y aún no muy convencidos iniciaron la tarea antes de que fuera más tarde.

-Ya le dijiste a Lisbon, sobre lo que hallamos.-

Jane se tornó serio.- No pienso hacerlo, no por ahora.

-Pero…

-Eso le puede afectar demasiado en su recuperación.

-No creo que debas ocultarle algo así.-

-Se lo diré pero dejare que transcurra un poco más de tiempo.-

-Tú sabes lo que haces, solo ten cuidado Jane.-

La hora de la despedida no suele ser la más grata para nadie, Lisbon iba a echar mucho de menos a sus verdaderos amigos, ellos volvieron a ofrecerle el puesto en el C.B.I, le recordaron que las puertas de esa unidad siempre estarían abiertas para ella, Teresa les agradeció, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía un compromiso en el F.B.I y no podía botarlo así como así.

Patrick y Teresa emprendieron su caminó al nuevo apartamento que Jane rentaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el F.B.I?-Patrick la miraba directamente a los ojos, esos que no podían ocultarle nada.

-Nada de importancia.- Lisbon se había acostumbrado a esas repentinas preguntas, solo que le costaba controlar la situación.

-Vamos, sabes que cuentas conmigo.- El consultor tomó su mano.

A ella le daba miedo contarle toda la situación y el recuerdo que vagó en su mente antes de inmovilizarse, no quería que él se sintiera culpable, pero sabía que tampoco se daría por vencido.

-No pude disparar mi arma en una redada, puse en riesgo vidas inocentes.- A Teresa no le gustaba hablar del tema, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa.

Patrick se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración, tenía bien claro lo que eso significaba para Lisbon y en su mente rondaban algunas ideas sobre porque había ocurrido aquel incidente.

-Pronto todo esto acabara, lo prometo.- Fue lo único que pudo decirle a su agente.

Ella tenía la certeza de que Patrick conocía sobre el tormento por el que algunas veces pasaba y eso hacía más llevadera la situación.- Lo sé, lo se.- Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en su ojos.-Y espero que sea pronto.

Jane la abrazó como queriendo protegerla de todo lo que la rodeaba, le dolía verla así como un cristal sumamente frágil, le daba impotencia ver el daño que Angela había causado en su vida, quería decirle a gritos que no tenía que seguir sintiendo culpa por causa de Nick, _"si supieras lo que yo… Yo no le guardarías el mínimo afecto a Nick"_ pensó.

**A/N2:** Hola, hola!Soy yo dando lata de nuevo, bueno por qué será que Patrick ahora le guarda tanto rencor a Nick, si él no hizo nada malo, al contrario siempre fue muy buena persona con Lisbon, esa pista hasta a mí me está dando dolor de cabeza. Puede que sus predicciones no estén tan lejanas, pero que acción mala pudo haber hecho Nick que ahora pueda cambiar la vida de Teresa. ¿De qué se tratara todo ese lio de la pista? xD

La parte que les dije al principio que me hubiera gustado que hubieran transmitido fue la convivencia entre los amigos, la familia que son nuestros amados personajes, porque nada más se les vio en la boda y pues nada de nada, eso sí me puso un poco triste, falto más charla, sin duda más convivencia, como antes. (Cosa que comentamos en su momento Marianita y su servidora)

A aquellas personitas geniales que dejaron review y no tienen cuenta para agradecerles por mensaje lo haré públicamente.

-Nathalie: Me gusta que quieras que Lisbon tenga familia y bueno… Creo que pensamos igual, tu comentario sobre la pista me ha dejado claro lo buena mentalista que eres, ya veremos qué tan acertada es tu predicción. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, saludos. Ya tendremos mucho Jisbon en el próximo capítulo lo prometo.

-karetty24: ¡Me has dejado con una sonrisa enorme! Ese review fue tan inspirador que puedo decir que tú has sido la que me inspirado a actualizar lo más rápido que me fue posible. Pero pienso que tú también podrías escribir igual o mejor que yo, todos tenemos esa chispa, solo hay que saber desarrollarla, besos.

-Guest 1 (Jun 15): Creo que tienes mucha razón y no debo depender de las opiniones de los demás, porque yo estoy muy segura con mi trabajo y no sabes cuánto agradezco que me lo hayas hecho notar, gracias, saludos.

**Saludos, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores y es una promesa que en el otro capítulo habrá el Jisbon que tanto amamos, este fue un poco más del tema Familia.**


	16. Cabos Sueltos

**A/N: **Solo quiero decir que lo prometido es deuda.

La parte de angustia para Lisbon está por terminar, a mí tampoco me gusta escribirla así, pero que es una buena historia sin un poco de drama.

**Capítulo 16: CABOS SUELTOS.**

Uno de sus momentos preferidos era despertar con ella entrelazada en sus brazos y acomodada en su pecho, su aroma, el calor que su cuerpo le transmitía, no se comparaba con nada conocido en el mundo, eso sin contar lo hermosa que se veía cuando dormía, la calma que albergaba y que a él le transmitía, muchas veces se moría ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos, pero reprimía esos impulsos y los remplazaba por una simple mirada, la contemplaba hasta que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación.

Lentamente Teresa abrió los ojos, era la primera noche de muchas que durmió tranquila, sin pesadillas, ni angustias. La primera imagen que pudo apreciar fue la de él, ahí estaba tan guapo como siempre, con una sonrisa y con esa esencia que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que estas despierto?- Preguntó aún somnolienta.

-Lo suficiente como para deleitarme con la hermosa vista.-

Un ligero rojo se asomó en las mejillas de Lisbon, a pesar de que se había acostumbrado a esas frases, no dejaba de asombrarle lo encantador que era Patrick, cada día descubría algo nuevo sobre él, Teresa colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Jane y le sonrió.

Él se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que su agente pensaba, a pesar de sus desarrolladas habilidades, ella siempre resultaba un enigma para su mente y corazón, deseaba con fervientes fuerzas abrir cada una de las puertas de sus pensamientos, pero algunas veces le era tan complicado.

-Me gustaría saber lo que piensas en este instante.- Pronunció seductoramente muy cerca de los labios de Teresa.

-En que eres un tramposo.-Lisbon continuaba con su juego de seducción, pues le respondía muy cerca de sus labios pero sin besarlo.

-Y puedo saber por qué me llama así agente.-

-Porque conoces todo acerca de mí, algunas veces antes que yo.-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Patrick, le encantaba que Lisbon pensara así, no tenía ni la mínima idea de la verdadera situación. Sus pensamientos se volvieron un poco borrosos al tener los labios de Teresa tan cerca, esa mujer lo hacía perder el excelente control de su persona, lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que anhelaba uno de esos exquisitos besos que solo ella sabía otorgar.

Sin poder resistir más rozó suavemente la comisura de los labios de Lisbon con los suyos, un ligero roce que se convirtió en algo más intenso, algo que se encarga de nublar la razón para dejar en primer plano los sentimientos. Una pasional danza de emociones y frenesí.

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire sus miradas se centraron la una en la otra fue el instante en el que se dieron cuenta de que no les hacía falta nada más para que el momento fuera perfecto, no era el lugar, ni el ambiente, era el amor y la compañía lo que hacía más que extraordinario aquel despertar.

-Podría pasar así una vida entera.- Confesó Patrick.

-Yo podría pasar una eternidad, soportaría todo únicamente si tú estás a mi lado.-

-Y ahí estaré, no te dejaré sola, no más.-

Eso es lo único que ella necesitaba para lograr salir de esa cárcel de fantasmas y recuerdos amargos, él se merecía a una Lisbon repuesta, a aquella que con quien Jane había convivido por muchos años.

-Debo ir a trabajar.- Le susurró Teresa a Patrick quien seguía sujetándola de la cintura para mantenerla cerca.

-No puedes retrasarte un poco.- El consultor esbozó un puchero.

-Quisiera, pero debo asistir a ese congreso, prometo regresar lo más temprano que me sea posible.- Teresa se la ingenió para librarse del agarre de Jane.

Antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse completamente él logró atrapar su muñeca.- Lo has prometido.

-Sí, lo he prometido.- Lisbon se inclinó lo suficiente para darle un beso fugaz al hombre al que adoraba.

Ahí se quedó Patrick contemplándola una vez más, era un mujer independiente, pero a la vez tan entregada, aquella mujer que lo hacía esforzarse por ser mejor persona cada día, ahora comprendía el por qué Nick se había enamorado tan rápido de ella, olvidando así sus macabros planes, planes que seguían avanzando sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

El salón del auditorio era un completo caos, a la agente le tomó varios minutos encontrar a su jefe, que se hallaba entre el alboroto de la gente. Demasiados policías de diversas unidades llenaban el gran salón alfombrado, muchas mesas ordenadas en fila rompían la formación con el constante paso de la gente.

-Lisbon, que bien que hayas llegado temprano, esto es un desastre.

-Creo que se debe a la falta de organización.

-Supongo.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, la situación no resultaba ser la más cómoda, aunque Harry no perdía oportunidad para observarla detenidamente, quería analizarla bien, conocer su actitudes y aptitudes era parte de la estrategia.

El seminario resultó ser de lo más incómodo y aburrido, aunque Teresa sabia el motivo de su estancia ahí, no dejaba de resultarle absurdo, esa platica iba dirigida a policías novatos los cuales necesitaban de experiencia y orientaciones, trato de mantener la mayor calma durante las seis horas de taller, que se suponía que serían cinco, solo que debido a que la ronda de preguntas se alargó el protocolo se retrasó.

-Teresa, vamos te invito a cenar, mi madre vive aquí a dos calles.

-Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea posible.

-Ya me rechazaste hace tiempo y esta vez no aceptaré un no como respuesta, le avise a mi madre que tendríamos una invitada.

A ella no le faltaban ganas de rechazar todos los ofrecimientos que vinieran de Harry, pero seguía siendo su jefe, y era un pequeño sacrificio que quizá valdría la pena realizar.

Durante la caminata hacia la casa de Harry Teresa no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que la mamá de su jefe viviera en Los Angeles, pues hasta donde tenía conocimiento su madre vivía en Austin Texas.

-Adelante.- Harry le abrió paso al elevador del edificio.

Cuando estuvieron dentro el hombre oprimió el botón del sótano.

Inmediatamente la agente su puso a la defensiva.- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Quién demonios eres en realidad?

Barns levantó las manos en símbolo de rendición.- Puedes estar tranquila, no pienso hacerte daño, solo vengo a negociar.

-¿Negociar?- Teresa habló con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible.- No tengo nada que negociar contigo.

El elevador se paró de golpe abriendo sus puertas hacia un olvidado sótano.

-Entra, te he dicho que no te haré ningún daño.- El jefe del F.B.I colocó su arma en el suelo del elevador y sujetó a Lisbon forzándola a salir, no le fue muy difícil pues poseía una gran fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ofrecerte un trato.

Teresa ya se había acostumbrado a tratar con psicópatas y lo principal era mostrarse sin miedo y fuerte en todo momento.

-Angela y yo éramos buenos amigos, lamentablemente tu amante, como es que se llama ah si Patrick, se encargó de eliminarla, bueno tú ya conoces esa historia, la viviste de cerca, esto te lo hubiera propuesto más adelante, pero tus amiguitos del C.B.I hallaron uno de mis antiguos nombres y lo han ligado con la asociación a la que Angie y yo pertenecemos, bueno a la que ella pertenecía, supongo que ya estas al tanto.

La agente hizo una cara de confusión, hace unos días había estado con sus amigos y no se enteró de absolutamente nada, inmediatamente la frustración y el enojo se apoderaron de su mente. Se limitó a quedarse callada y dejar que el loco que tenía por jefe siguiera hablando.

Barns soltó una estruendosa carcajada.- Vaya, vaya, no te han dicho nada. Bueno, te lo tendré que explicar yo, lo que ellos han hallado es un identidad falsa proveniente de la unidad del F.B.I en la que tú y yo trabajamos, un nombre falso ligado con varios crímenes de estafa y asesinatos, un nombre de una persona que pudo haber sido cómplice en muchas cosas sucias, como ocultar sospechosos y alterar investigaciones, lógicamente lo han ligado con el estúpido de Nick y han pensado que él solo te utilizó para filtrar información a la organización.

-Eso es falso, Nick jamás sería capaz.

-Claro que es falso, Nick era más idiota que nadie en este mundo, era patético, me daba tanta lastima…

Antes de que Harry pudiera acabar de hablar la mano de Lisbon disparó hacia su mejilla, dándole así una fuerte bofetada.- No te atrevas a llamarlo así.

El hombre tuvo que mantener el control, y recordar su objetivo en esa situación, él solo era una pieza más en el tablero y no podía perder el juego pues le costaría la vida.- No vine a discutir, si no a negociar, queremos que te unas a nuestra organización.-

Teresa mostró un gesto de completo desprecio, ese sujeto estaba totalmente psicópata.-No me conoces en lo absoluto.

-Justamente porque te conozco sé que eres la única pieza útil para darnos toda la información que necesitamos, los agentes superiores del C.B.I te adoran y tú podrías conseguir información más rápido que nadie, ya nosotros nos encargaríamos de eliminar y limpiar.

"_Eliminar y limpiar", debo concentrarme en sacar toda la información que me sea posible._ Pensó Lisbon-¿Cuántos son de ustedes?-

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente.- Te aseguro linda que tus manos no alcanzarían para numerarnos.

-Igual que una asquerosa plaga.- Teresa ladeó la cabeza.-

-Puedes verlo desde tu perspectiva es válido, solo necesitamos tu voluntaria colaboración, dinero y prestigio nunca te faltarán, necesito una respuesta.

-Mi respuesta….-Lisbon meditó unos segundos antes de sacar discretamente su arma.- Púdrete.- Ágilmente le apunto con la pistola.- Al suelo, ahora.

-Mala decisión, muy mala.- Barns la obedeció sin protestar, solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Soy la Agente Lisbon, tengo un criminal en el sótano del edificio West de la ciudad de los Angeles, cerca del salón de convenciones.-Habló audazmente a través de su móvil.

Minutos más tarde al edificio llegaron los refuerzos, Teresa les explicó toda la situación y el agente Abott parecía ser el único estar al tanto de las averías cometidas por Harry.

-Sabíamos que alguien dentro de esa unidad filtraba informes, solo nos faltaba hallar al culpable, gracias por su colaboración, esto habla de la buena ética y formación que posee.-

-Supongo que es un caso resuelto.-

-Eso quisiera agente, pero lamentablemente lo que Harry le dijo era verdad, son muchos de ellos y esto va más allá de lo que nosotros podemos notar, le sugiero que vaya a casa a descansar, ya mañana hablaremos con calma en la unidad.

-Yo que tú Teresa corría a casa, o mejor dicho al apartamento del señor Jane, debe necesitar tu ayuda.- Pronunció Harry antes de introducirse en la patrulla.

Una fría sensación recorrió su cuerpo, sentía como si el mundo se sacudiera dejándola caer a un abismo sin fondo. - Patrick.- Susurró antes de correr a su auto.

**A/N2: **Bueno ya los debo tener un poco hartos con tanto drama D= , pero juró que lo herede de mi mentor Bruno Heller, y ya pronto vendrán cosas muy inspiradoras y hermosas, o al menos eso tengo en mente.

Espero que el Jisbon les haya agradado, ahí tienen de que se trataba la pista, que fue inspirada en el tema de la asociación Blake, pero con un contenido diferente y con otros propósitos, que espero poder mostrarles más adelante.

Disfrute tanto escribiendo la parte Jisbon, espero haberles podido trasmitirles un poquito de mi emoción.

Por cierto me he inspirado en la canción "Sin miedo a nada", fue como mi musa para este capítulo, es más quiero dejarles una pequeña frase de esa hermosa canción:

"_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a su fin_." Inspiradora ¿no?

Hasta la próxima, los quiere Lupis Sanz.


End file.
